El pervertido espia de las chicas Hyuga naruhina
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Konahamaru es un adolesente calenturiento que handa tras le linda hanabi , lo que no sabe es que sus intentos por satisfacer su curiosidad daran como consecuensia un romance entre La hermana mayor de la chica que le gusta y naruto dejen comentarios porf
1. Chapter 1

Konohamaru tenia ya algún tiempo de fijarse en ella, la linda hija menor de Hiashi Hyuga , había que ver como a sus doce años , la chica había desarrollado una gran ... como decirlo "pechonalidad" –pensó Konohamaru con una sonrisa en los labios- cuestión de familia porque Hinata seguro que tenia uno de los mejores cuerpos de las chicas del pueblo y Hanabi iba por el mismo camino Konohamaru no dejaba de pensar que tan grandes eran , no eran como los de su mejor amiga porque los de ella igual que los de Sakura parecían dos huevos, mientras que los de Hinata aun debajo de ese voluminosa chaqueta eran como del tamaño de dos toronjas medianas , entonces las de Hanabi serian …¿ como dos naranjas?

Konohamaru no dejaba de pensarlo una y otra ves porque la chica le gustaba y la verdad quería portarse bien, pero cada ves que la veía no podía verla a la cara y eso era porque sus ojos iban directo al punto de interés cosa que ella ya había notado y en consecuencia se había ganado el chico dos bofetadas y un sinfín de regaños.

La mente calenturienta de Konohamaru como buen adolecente pensaba en eso constantemente finalmente se le ocurrió algo, cuando escucho decir a una mujer que pasaba

Están dando cupones del dos por uno en los baños termales será maravilloso, ya me hace falta relajarme…

Eso se me quitara la tentación y podre tratarla - pensó- solo tengo que espiar a Hanabi una sola ves, solo eso y ya no me volverán distraer , jejeje solo tengo que verlas una ves y listo la siguiente ves con mi curiosidad satisfecha podre verla a los ojos y no aaa…. Bueno ese lindo cuerpo que tiene jejeje

Hanabi estaba fastidiada, es decir no que no le gustara Konohamaru kun pero ella a diferencia de su hermana no era tan inseguro, no, su padre se había encargado que fuera una chica muy segura, pero eso no significaba que si la acosaban ella reaccionara como si nada

A no, ella si algo tenia de parecido con su hermana era que era una romántica que no podía Konohamaru darle unas flores, invitarla a comer, aunque fuera ramen, ya de plano platicar mirándola a los ojos. Pero a , no, el tenia que saludarla y seguido clavaba la mirada en su pecho como si deseara tener la visión de los Hyuga y solo para verla sin ropa ay si tan solo fuera un poquito mas romántico, quizás pensó ella debería empezar a ponerse ropa mas holgada como la de su hermana para disimular un poco lo bien que su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando no le daba pena usar ropa pegada pero entendía que su hermana con la estrategia de su chaqueta , no era acosada por nadie . Luego le paso por la cabeza que Naruto tampoco se fijaba en ella aunque ella lo deseara por ser tan recada al vestir, Hanabi suspiro tampoco estaba interesada en ser ignorada por Konohamaru.

Entre tanto Konohamaru sacaba la vieja video cámara del armario, era del abuelo pero igual funcionaba así que podía ir y compra e DVD y gravar entonces disfrazó la cámara como una piedra con un hueco de donde se asomaba la lente

Bien ahora a empezar la misión "Misión Hanabi sin ropaaaaaa" muahahahahhahaha

:

7am sábado

Konohamaru no era tonto sabia que los Hyuga tenían sus propios baños dentro de la mansión así que tras un poco de investigación se las arreglo para entrar disfrazado de una de las sirvientas que habría de faltar para ir a ver su novio aquel dia, usando su sexy no jutsu , que tan bien había aprendido de Naruto y tras un rato acomodo la piedra en el balneario privado y se dedico a ir a la cocina a ayudar en las labores a la hora de salida iría por su cámara y nadie jamás lo sabría

:

7pm sábado

Ya que todos habían ido a cenar y aquellos que habían usado el balneario se habían retirado a sus habitaciones Konohamaru disfrazado recupero su videocámara y salió tan rápido como pudo, ya a dos cuadras de distancia encontró una callejón donde recupero su forma y empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo con su preciado tesoro, al menos así fue hasta que tropezó con Naruto

Lo siento Ni chan pero tengo prisa te veo después.- entonces se levantó corriendo y se fue Naruto que al tropezar casi se había caído no hizo caso y se incorporo, pero al hacerlo vio algo que brillaba en el piso

¿Un DVD? ¿Cómo llego aquí? Bueno creo que veré una película gratis esta noche jejeje

El rubio siguió su camino y al llegar a casa hizo unas palomitas se sentó frente al televisor y puso el DVD, lo primero que vio fue un balneario vacio y no parecía que pasara nada Naruto empezó a comer las palomitas, entonces tomo el control remoto y le puso adelantar

-…nada nada..naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cooooooooof cooooof cof- empezó a decir Naruto pero un grito y las palomitas atoradas en su garganta lo hicieron toser y casi ahogarse cuando una Hinata en bata de baño muy corta apareció de pronto en la película , Naruto le puso pausa enseguida se puso de pie de un brinco y su primer impulso fue cerrar las cortinas

HI…HI..Hinata- Tartamudeo tragando saliva, ella era su amiga, porque había encontrado un video suyo,¿ porque ella estaba en bata frente al balneario? , el rubio se sentó y algo indeciso decidió ver el resto del video esto era misterioso además ella no estaba asiendo nada raro en ese video así que...puso playa

Enseguida la imagen en la pantalla se apodero de el Hinata jugueteaba con sus pies probando la temperatura del agua , metía la punta de los dedos y los sacaba , finalmente empezó a desabrocharse la bata- la conciencia de Naruto, (si créanme tiene algo de conciencia aun no mucho pero si un poco) le decía que debía dejar de mirar pero otra parte le decía que mirara y el de todas formas estaba petrificado y enbobadisimo, la bata se abrió lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron esos abundantes pechos firmes asomarse afuera, lo siguiente que llamo su atención fue que la bata se deslizaba abajo y los hombros d e la chica emergían poco a poco una figura perfecta y delicada se dejaba ver completamente desnuda, Naruto trago saliva mientras bajaba la mirada y contemplaba a Hinata como dios la había puesto en el mundo 

entonces esta se metió al agua por un rato no hizo nada entonces tomo una toallita de manos y la empapo para ponerla en su cabeza , una voz salió de alguna parte de la casa

Hinata-Sama acuérdese de practicarse e l chequeo que le enseñe.

Tía me da pena – dijo una Hinata sonrojadisima que jugaba con sus dedos –

No seas tonta como vas a tener pena de tocarte a ti misma- dijo la voz de la mujer , y cuando llegue su hermana le dice como, que ya esta grandecita , una debe saber cuidarse , checar tus pechos para ver que no tengan ninguna lastimadura que pueda causar después tumoraciones es importante sobre todo si usted es una ninja , alguien podría golpearla y causarle algún coagulito , sabe cuantas mujeres mueren en el mundo de cáncer de mama por no hacer sus estudios , vamos -dijo la mujer que desde que había empezado hablar se había asomado al balneario privado de los Hyuga pero que no parecía que fuera a bañarse porque estaba toda vestida –haga lo que le dije y le enseña a Hanabi porque ahora no puedo hacerlo yo tengo que ir al súper

000000000Muy cierto Hinata , muy cierto- opinano Naruto con rostro pervertido al otro lado de la pantalla- hay que ver en que consiste 00000000000

Si tía, pero prefiero estar sola-dijo hundiéndose en el agua hasta la nariz –

Dios Hinata Sama , como puede ser tan tímida?

Bueno me voy, volveré mas tarde – dijo marchándose

La madre de Neji es tan estricta con migo- suspiro Hinata , entonces miro a todas partes asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie y se sentó en una gran roca en medio del balneario y se puso una mano tras la nuca , y con mucho cuidado empezó a tocar sus pechos haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares , desde casi la axila hasta llegar a la parte mas redondita de su pecho , entonces toco sus pezones y los miro con rostro pensativo y las mejillas coloradas

Respiro profundo cuando termino de un lado y enseguida comenzó con el siguiente pecho esta ves Naruto noto uno o dos movimientos diferentes, la boca de Hinata se abrió lentamente sus labios estos dejaron escapar un suspiro apenas audible, y se movieron como si fueran a pronunciar algo

000000000Dios mío, seguro soy ciego o tarado ¿como no me había fijado lo bien que esta?- dijo Naruto que a estas alturas tenia duros y emergentes problemas que atender0000000

Na..Na…- la chica empezó a tocar la punta de sus pezones, la exanimación había terminado pero la chica tenia los ojos cerrados

000000El rubio estaba agitado, su respiración lo delataba –¡Por dios Hinata! ¿Que haces ahora?-000000

La chica se recargo sobre la dura piedra y con el brazo que bajo inconscientemente empezó acariciar sus labios , la escena se volvía cada ves mas y mas erótica - Na..Na…- repitió la chica- pero deslizó su dedo índice dentro de su boca y empezó a chuparlo

0000 ¿Na?... que significa Na? 0000

Hinata seguía tocándose esta ves no era una exploración era algo mas, era satisfacción , autosatisfacción y si alguien sabia del tema era Naruto ,la chica saco su dedo de la boca y acaricio sus labios dejándolos brillantes y asiendo notar cuan provocativos eran - Na..Na…- Su mano acaricio su vientre plano y bajo lentamente -Na..Na…Naruto kun- suspiro finalmente entonces se escucho un grito lejano que se acercaba

One Chan –Hinata se arrojo dentro del agua. Hanabi apareció minutos mas tarde

Hinata buenos días, ¿como esta el agua?- dijo la menor

Hinata que estaba colorada como si fuera a desmayarse –Ca…ca… caliente- contesto

¿Por eso estas roja como tómate cocido? –dijo la otra sonriendo

Hi – contesto Hinata moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

¡Bueno allá voy! Dijo y abriendo rápidamente su bata la arrojo y se tiro al agua muy apenas se vio un firme trasero antes de la salpicadera de agua y de que la bata cubriera la lente de la cámara.

:

Nota el video sigue corriendo……

:

Naruto entre tanto estaba tirado en el suelo porque se había caído de la silla de la impresión y se había pegado en la cabeza con la mesa al escuchar su nombre saliendo de la sensual boquita de Hinata, en medio de aquella situación

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

-Dios mío, seguro soy ciego o tarado ¿como no me había fijado lo bien que esta?- dijo Naruto que a estas alturas tenía duros y emergentes problemas que atender

Hinata entre tanto tartamudeaba con una voz inocente y seductora-Na…Na…- la chica empezó a tocar la punta de sus pezones, tenía los ojos cerrados

El rubio estaba agitado, su respiración lo delataba

– ¡Por dios Hinata! ¿Que haces ahora?-Naruto entre tanto, había dejado de lado el control remoto y comenzaba a darse a si mismo un poco de consuelo para su lamentable situación, estaba jadeando

La chica se recargo sobre una dura piedra y con el brazo que bajo inconscientemente empezó acariciar sus labios, la escena se volvía cada vez más y más erótica

- Na…Na…- repitió la chica deslizando su dedo índice dentro de su boca para proceder a chuparlo

-¿Na?... ¿que significa Na? – dijo el chico de ojos azules tragando saliva al ver como el delicado dedo, era devorado por la boca de Hinata, como lo iba chupando, mientras su mente, transfería sin ninguna piedad, una idea medianamente más obscena. Sus mejillas se colorearon graciosamente antes de sacudirse como lo haría un perro sacudiéndose el agua sucia- dios, no puedo pensar así de ella… es mi amiga

Hinata seguía tocándose esta vez, era por mera satisfacción, autosatisfacción y si alguien sabía del tema era Naruto, la chica sacó su dedo de la boca y acarició sus labios dejándolos brillantes haciendo notar cuan provocativos eran…

- Na…Na…- Su mano acaricio su vientre plano y bajo lentamente -Na...Na…Naruto kun- suspiró finalmente.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó en el pequeño apartamento del joven shinobi. Mientras la chica del video, volvía su rostro a sus espaldas al escuchar un grito lejano de alguien que se acercaba:

-Onee-chan –Hinata se arrojó dentro del agua. Hanabi apareció minutos mas tarde

La conversación entre las hermanas se escuchaba en el video pero para el rubio era algo totalmente irrelevante, este se había caído aparatosamente dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, y no se había molestado en ponerse de pie.

-Oh por dios santo Hinata- murmuró el rubio mientras ponía fin a su emergencia física y emocional con rápidos movimientos de sus manos que se habían metido bajo el pantalón –mmm…Hinata – jadeó finalmente después de unos minutos en que tardo en recuperar la razón…

_¿Como paso esto? Dios… ¿que fue lo que hice mientras miraba a Hinata?... ¿En realidad ella?... ¿ella se tocaba así pensando en mi?... ¿Le gusto?_

_-Eso tendría sentido, eso me haría entender porque se __desmayaba__ frente a mi… porque tartamudea solo __conmigo…__ porque siempre que la veo parece tan sonrojada que parece que va enfermar de fiebre_

Mientras esa y otra serie de interrogantes y aclaraciones surcaban la mente del rubio shinobi el video seguía reproduciéndose, las voces de las dos hermanas se escuchaban en el DVD; Hanabi reía inocentemente y la voz de Hinata apacible y bajita murmuraba tratando de defenderse de lo que por el chapoteo parecía una guerra de agua entre las dos hermanas una que la menor parecía ganar.

Naruto se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, no quería ver a Hinata jugando desnuda en el agua con su pequeña hermana. De hecho tenía tanto que pensar que sinceramente no quería escuchar absolutamente nada así que tomó el control remoto para proceder a apagar la televisión cuando notó que la pantalla de la televisión se había tornado totalmente blanca, dejando solamente el sonido y tapando cualquier imagen para gusto del shinobi, Naruto intrigado regresó la cinta y se dio cuenta de que una bata había tapado el lente, lo que no impidió grabar el sonido pero si la imagen, entonces poco interesado el rubio adelanto el DVD.

El joven Uzumaki pasó varios minutos con el dedo presionando el botón de avance rápido, dándole a entender que la cámara había grabado muchas horas después de que las chicas salieran del baño. De hecho el balneario hubiera permanecido totalmente desértico de no ser por la repentina aparición de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro, la cual sin estar conciente de que había una cámara escondida se desnudo tranquilamente y se metió a bañar.

Tal vez por que no examinó sus pechos o porque la hermosa mujer era muy mayor comparada con Hinata; que apenas tenía 15 años, pero aquella visión no despertó en Naruto nada más que curiosidad…entonces fue cuando recordó algo

-Esa mujer es... es… ¿la misma que salía al principio del video?

_**Flash back **_

_-Si tía, pero prefiero estar sola-dijo hundiéndose en el agua hasta la nariz _

_-Dios Hinata-__sama__, ¿como puede ser tan tímida?_

_-Bueno me voy, volveré mas tarde – dijo marchándose_

_-La madre de Neji es tan estricta con migo- suspiro Hinata _

_**Fin del flash back **_

-¡Es la madre de Neji! –chilló sorprendido el rubio - ¡Dios mío! si él se entera que he visto desnuda a su madre me asesinara… ¿que voy a hacer?, ¿que voy a hacer?, ¡tengo que guardar esto como un secreto, así nadie lo sabrá!, lo mejor sería romper el DVD para que nunca lo vea nadie pero… -Naruto miró a la pantalla y devolvió el DVD a la escena en que Hinata dejaba caer su bata – si hago eso, nunca la volveré a ver desnuda, nunca la veré de nuevo haciendo eso…¿y a todo esto quien a grabado ese disco? Es obvio que ninguna de ellas lo sabía o no hubieran salido en el video…mmm… ¿me pregunto quien habrá sido?...- recapacito él, mirando el DVD notando solo entonces el detalle de la fecha, el shinobi llevo una mano a su mandíbula recapacitando unos segundos… ese disco… había sido grabado ese mismo día

-¿Si ese pervertido a grabado esto hoy, volverá a grabar mañana al darse cuenta que la perdió? ¿Y si mañana voy a la casa de los Hyuga disfrazado? ja, ¡si! voy a atrapar a ese pervertido que quería ver a Hinata desnuda… y de paso me quedo con el video… ¡si! ¡Eso haré!…-los ojos del shinobi recorrieron el pequeño disco con una sonrisa traviesa - pero como este ya esta filmado jojojo - Naruto devolvió el video a la escena que le interesaba antes de que sus pensamientos lo entraran en razón decidió que quería ver a Hinata una y otra vez diciendo su nombre en esa situación

**000000000**

Konohamaru entre tanto ya había vaciado la mochila aunque la videocámara estaba allí El DVD no se encontraba

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Seguro lo perdí cuando tropecé con Naruto-niichan… -se quejó el joven -solo espero que nadie lo encuentre…bien ¡no me daré por vencido!... esta vez iré y pondré un video en el cuarto ya que hoy tuve muchos problemas para llegar al balneario antes de salir de esa casa… hay que ver como trata el señor Hiashi a las sirvientas, todo el día están limpiando pero eso me dará pretexto de ir a su cuarto varias veces

Al día siguiente el sexy no jutsu de Naruto y el de Konohamaru les permito entrar a ambos disfrazados de sirvientas, sin que ninguno de los dos sospechara del otro.

Konohamaru no esperaba que alguien estuviera buscando un pervertido, y Naruto por su parte estaba seguro que pronto encontraría un chico espía y no una chica.

_**Continuara…**_

**000000000**

Espero les guste , en respuesta a algunas preguntas que me han hecho , si pretendo poner lemon en Naru Hina pero no en kono x Hanabi porque creo que están muy chicos para eso sin embargo la historia entera la pienso hacer muy picante asi que espero que la disfruten y me manden sus opiniones


	3. Chapter 3

La mansión del clan Hyuga era sobria por fuera, pero por dentro tenía más cuartos y patios que cualquier lugar, algunas sirvientas lavaban y tendían ropa, otras aseaban los cuartos y otras se dedicaban a la cocina y también a atender personalmente a los dueños de la casa

Naruto y Konohamaru bajo sus respectivos disfraces pertenecían a este último tipo de sirvientas

La chica que Konohamaru bajo su disfraz de _sexy no jutsu_ representaba era una joven usualmente desobligada que gustaba de escaparse seguido con su novio llamada Mina.

Naruto en cambio entro a la mansión Hyuga bajo y gracias a su disfraz de _sexy no jutsu_ y siendo reconocida por el nombre de Midory, con la excusa de que buscaba un trabajo eventual de unos pocos días porque estaba de paso en la aldea y como la servidumbre era difícil de encontrar la emplearon.

-Bien, bien, bien – dijo la encargada principal; la de ama de llaves conocida entre los sirvientes por ser una mujer bastante estricta la cual, cada mañana reunía a la servidumbre completa en el patio alrededor de las siete de la mañana, con el firme propósito de darles ordenes a los demás – bueno, ustedes vengan aquí - llamó ella dirigiéndose a un pequeño grupo de mujeres fuertes y robustas – quiero que recojan la ropa, busquen minuciosamente algo que deba ser reparado y si lo encuentran lo remienden, antes de meterlo a lavar, después lo ponen a secar, lo quiero todo planchado y lavado, este otro grupo en cambio –añadió ella dirigiéndose hacia otras sirvientas - lavará todos los blancos y colchas, sobrecamas y colchonetas de la casa, las cortinas y las quiero dobladas y planchadas, también quiero los tapetes sacudidos- finalizó la ama de llaves pasando por alto como algunas de las mujeres suspiraban y otras más negaban con la cabeza abrumadas, pero para pronto la mujer sacó un silbato de entre sus ropas y al sonarlo todas se pusieron en marcha al instante.

Entonces se dirigió a un grupo de 3 hombres, se les acerco y ordenó:

- Quiero que recorten los matorrales, hagan sus trabajos del jardín y luego cuando acaben ayudaran a poner nuevos tendederos para la ropa porque ya son insuficientes, además ya va siendo hora de darle una mano de pintura a la casa… así que… a trabajar

La mujer repartió órdenes sin cansarse durante otra media hora antes de detenerse en Midory y Mina:

- Bien, ustedes dos usualmente hacen labores de casa, pero dado que se enfermo una cocinera… ¡Mina tú ayudaras en la cocina junto con la nueva! - dijo ella despectivamente refiriéndose a un Naruto disfrazado -luego de servir los platos del desayuno, recorrerán los cuartos en particular los de Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama y Neji-san; que dios sabe como dejan regados platos de frituras y botanas por sus cuartos , recuerden que también están para servir a los patrones así que después de recoger cualquier plato que este por la mansión, lavarlo, secarlo y ponerlo en su lugar se presentan conmigo para que les de más deberes, a menos que los patrones les den 

una orden directa; ¡obedezcan sin flojear!, ¡si terminan con ellos las quiero en la cocina para ayudar con la comida y la cena!

Midory-Naruto levanto la mano:

-Esteeee… ¿nosotros no desayunamos, comemos ó cenamos?

Mina-Konohamaru reía por lo bajo:

-Pues claro, nos darán un hueso y nos permitirán el agua del abrevadero después de terminar

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritó Midory-Naruto

Algunos comenzaron a reír pero fueron pocos

-JA JA JA –rió sarcásticamente la encargada – pues si señoritas, si se come; en nuestro horario eso es claro: a las 9 de la mañana desayuno, a las 3 de la tarde la comida y a las 7 antes de irnos la cena, ahora… ¡las dos a la cocina a ayudar en el desayuno y luego a los cuartos por los platos que se hayan quedado ayer regados por allí y después a ayudar a servir el desayuno de los patrones, limpiar, lavar y entonces claro nos permitiremos desayunar todos, después de los patrones claro!... Así podremos empezar a preparar la comida

Midory-Naruto y Mina-Konohamaru suspiraron y fueron a la cocina por sus deberes y a eso de las 7:40 ya habían terminado de ayudar en el desayuno y en seguida se fueron a buscar platos a los cuartos

-Yo voy al cuarto de las chicas – dijo Mina-Konohamaru –y tú mientras vas al cuarto de Neji-kun a buscar sus platos –finalizó el joven disfrazado, porque sinceramente se moría de ganas por entrar en el cuarto de Hanabi y poner su cámara de video, esta vez desde lo alto de un ropero para ver a kunoichi de ojos plateados cambiándose de ropa, sin embargo Naruto que buscaba un pervertido decidió que no serviría de mucho buscar un pervertido espía en el cuarto de Neji

-Bueno, si claro, pero como soy nueva quizá deba ir contigo, pudiera aprender algo y…- pero no termino de hablar porque Neji estaba parado de pronto frente a su puerta

-Al fin llegan, ¿podrían recoger los platos que se quedaron anoche aquí?... tengo que ir a entrenar –dijo él con voz monocorde - ¿no es molestia cierto?

Midory- Naruto lo miró con disimulo, y al instante el recuerdo de la madre desnuda de su amigo le dio de lleno, de pronto se sintió al descubierto.

_¿Sería que pudiera ver con esos ojos perla lo que el miró ayer en ese video y que en realidad era Naruto disfrazado metido en su casa?_

Los nervios querían traicionarlo pero no lo permitió, si daba un paso en falso estaba frito, entonces con su habitual coquetería del _sexy no jutsu_ contestó:

-No para naaaaaaaaada jijiji ya voy guapo- dijo Midory logrando que con su insólita falta de respeto sonrojara a Neji que se fue de prisa. Mientras un sigiloso Konohamaru 

ya estaba frente a la habitación de la menor de los Hyuga, toco despacio la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro a la alcoba de la morena diciendo en voz baja:

-Voy a entrar

Dentro Hanabi estaba medio vestida, traía puesta una playera que se le pegaba al cuerpo y unas pequeñas pantis rosas que tenían un símbolo de Konoha justo en el trasero

Los ojos de Konohamaru parecían que fueran a salirse se puso colorado como una manzana y contuvo la respiración

-¿Pasa algo Mina? – dijo la chica

-No …aaahhhh… no – contestó nerviosamente – esto yo... es una tontería

-¿Tiene algo malo mi ropa? - preguntó mientras se veía en un espejo de cuerpo completo, todavía sosteniendo el pantalón entre sus manos, la chica miraba y miraba , al tiempo que giraba sus caderas tanto como podía tratando de ver si su ropa tenia algo de malo

-No es nada – dijo Konohamaru- se me ocurrió una tontería

-¿Que se te ocurrió? - preguntó intrigada

- Pues que si… etto… si… usted perdía su protector, y en alguna misión perdía incluso los pantalones aun sabrían que es una ninja de la aldea de Konoha

Hanabi se quedo mirando sorprendida a un avergonzado Konohamaru y luego para gran sorpresa del shinobi la chica se echo a reír con ganas

-Pues eso si es una bobera, yo no puedo perder ni mi protector, ni mi pantalón jajaja que cosas se te ocurren

Entonces sin previo aviso Hinata salió ya vestida del cuarto de baño, el sonido de la puerta hizo que a Konohamaru casi le diera un infarto, sin embargo la breve distracción le costo ver como Hanabi se ponía sus pantalones antes de irse con su hermana a desayunar.

Konahamaru entre tanto puso la videocámara escondida en un oso de peluche sobre un ropero y empezó a recoger

Mientras tanto en el cuarto continuo Naruto recogía el desorden de Neji, había platos regados por todas partes con restos de diferentes comidas, por el tamaño de los platos eran porciones pequeñísimas pero eran montones de platitos

-Con un demonio, ahora entiendo a la encargada ¿que Neji no se puede servir en un plato grande en vez de usar 20 platos pequeños? - Naruto puso todo en una canasta y dedujo que ayer Neji había picado algo de pollo, galletas, bolas de arroz, nieve y chocolates en pequeñas porciones, solo de pensar en todo aquello se le revolvía el estomago, entonces recordó que tenía que limpiar todo lo que podía antes de alcanzar a "Mina" en el otro cuarto, así que saco platos y vasos de todas partes, 

finalmente cuando se asomo bajo la cama saco algo que no podía explicar y que lo sobresalto sobre manera:

– _¿Que hace un sostén bajo la cama de Neji?-_ Naruto se asomo de nuevo y encontró unas pantis a juego _-¿y esto? ¿O Neji es travesti o aquí hay algo que anda muuuuy raro? ¿Será mejor investigarlo?_

Para cuando Naruto salió del cuarto con la ropa interior guardada en un bolsillo, "Mina" ya había terminado de hacer su trabajo

El día fue agotador, la tarde parecía no llegar lo bastante rápido, la ama de llaves era una autentica capataz y si por desgracia el señor Hyuga aparecía en el camino de cualquiera de los dos muchachos les daba varios encargos, como si ignorase la carga de trabajo que ya tenían.

Aquella no fue una excepción el señor del clan se encontró con Mina y Midory que bajaban de los cuarto y les encargo y a los baños termales de la casa para recoge unos platos que estaban por allí, también les encargo bocadillos para que le llevaran a el a su escritorio hora y media después del desayuno para botanear algo mientras terminaba unos reportes pendientes que debía entregar , tras aquello pensó en otras 6 o 7 cosas que pudo haber echo el mismo pero que parecía complacido de encargar a alguien mas

-Te lo digo Midory es que ese hombre no tiene consideración, para el son los Hyuga y el resto del mundo…pero para el resto del mundo nació a su servicio- dijo Mina

Ya me doy cuenta parece que todos en esta casa solo saben dar ordenes ¿Qué nadie sabe decir por favor?- dijo Midory

Era casi la hora del desayuno y la familia Hyuga esta reunida en el comedor , el ama de llaves los miraba impaciente desde la cocina con cara de enojada azotando la punta de su zapato tantas veces contra el piso, que el sonido semejaba un rápido martilleo, con sus manos en la cintura, su rostro ceñudo parecía temible

Mina ve a ayudar tu en la cocina yo voy por las cosas a los baños termales, dijo Midory – Naruto y se alejo corriendo hasta estar seguro que no escuchaban o veía.

Bien solo tengo que buscar la cámara en los baños seguro que puedo reconocer el ángulo a ver ¿por donde será?- Naruto busco y busco per no encontró nada… ¿será que me e equivocado y no a puesto videocámara hoy aquel pervertido, o será que lo a puesto en otra parte?, aunque el lugar no es fácil de acceder, esto esta tan lleno de gente, que alguien hubiera sin duda visto a un extraño entrar aquí a plena luz del día, ya sea la servidumbre o los Hyuga –pensó Naruto – también esta el echo de que el video fue de ayer , así que tal ves vino alguna visita, en cuanto podría ser que haya sido alguien de adentro es decir un miembro de la casa o la servidumbre

Pero el señor Hyuga es muy serio y no va espiar a sus hijas claro, esta Neji y la ropa intima de mujer que encontré en su cuarto ¿será que es de Hinata y el la robo para…? Uys no quiero ni pensarlo, Neji no parece de ese tipo pero la ropa me intriga. Si no es de Hinata la ropa, y suponemos que no es travesti, solo quedaría pensar que esa ropa es de una 3º persona y eso significaría que Neji esta metiendo chicas a su cuarto. 

Será maldito, si ese es el caso, uno gastándose el dinero en revistas porno y videos y el aprovechando su popularidad para dejar al resto de su generación ¡Que envidia! Creo que sin embargo es casi mi único sospechoso tendré que investigar. No lejos de allí Konohamaru sufría la gota gorda de la desesperación había servido el desayuno, llevado, cosas extra a la mesa trapeado un pequeño accidente con un te caliente que le había caído sobre el vestido quemándole una pierna que nadie se preocupo de preguntar su estaba bien y finalmente, estaba ahora recogiendo la mesa y ayudando a preparar todo para el desayuno ahora de los sirvientes de la casa, en una gran mesa en la cocina . Desayuno para el que Midory llego justo a tiempo argumentando que le habían dado mas deberes y por eso no había podido ayudar antes pero no había mal que por bien no venga. Eso lo descubrió Konohamaru cuando al salir al patio a un encargo encontró a Hanabi

A mina allí estas, mira lamento lo del te no fue mi intención tirártelo encima, mira te traje ungüento para que ponerte donde te quemaste, a ver levántate la falda

Konohamaru que estaba embobado se sentó en una banca y le mostro el muslo a Hanabi ella se hincó en frente y tomo un poco de ungüento y empezó a untarlo con delicadeza, la imagen estaba haciendo que Konohamaru perdiera la concentración, sentía que podía incluso perder su sexy no jutsu e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse, si Hanabi descubría que estaba realmente hincada frente a Konohamaru frotándole los muslos con pomada acabaría mas frito y golpeado que nadie

Bien con eso te curas, lamento que te hayas quemado por mi culpa Mina, bueno me voy a entrenar, nos vemos.- la chica corrió al salón en que entrenaba con su padre una especie de gimnasio mientras el chico suspiraba sonrojado

Midory salió 5 min después justo cuando el nublado cielo se dejo escuchar anunciando que seria una mañana lluviosa –mina nos han dado una lista enorme de deberes hasta la comida… a no ya ahora va a llover – parece que el día se empero cada ves mas

No que va, el día de hoy ha sido precioso hasta ahora mina créeme jijijiji- sonrió el muchacho ente su ultima frase y con animo se dispuesto a trabajar

Continuara

Bueno espero lo disfruten tratare de poner algo la siguiente semana

Cariños Ara


	4. Chapter 4

Ese era un día de esos en que no encuentras porque la gente pudiera querer levantarse de su cama, porque bien que había empezado de forma prometedora, pero un espía disfrazado de sirvienta también le toca el trabajo y la carga que como servidumbre debe de hacer

El caso de Naruto y Konohamaru que por su cuenta estaba metidos en la casa Hyuga, mas si eso ofrecía alguna ventaja era ver como vivía aquella polémica familia, que se autoproclamaban los mas fuertes de konoha, algo que hasta un ciego podía ver era la poco sociabilidad y el ausente carisma de Hiashi Hyuga líder del clan que cuando no estaba entrenando a Neji o Hanabi, estaba dando ordenes y ocupándose de los misteriosos asuntos del clan que fueran lo fueran lo mantenían ocupadísimo

Para Hinata no tenia ni una palabra de aliento o de amabilidad como no fuera un gracias por los bocadillos o, gracias por el te, casi no le hablaba mas que lo indispensable en el día, eso el poco tiempo que ella estaba en casa , porque usualmente estaba entrenando con su equipo, o en misión , Naruto se dio cuenta que de toda la familia …Hinata era la única de la casa que decía por favor y gracias y que dichas acciones ni siquiera eran bien vistas por su padre que tampoco veía muy bien que entrara en la cocina a preparar refrigerios para el o su hermana , e incluso Neji. Esto hizo pensar a Naruto que Hiashi no conocía bien las habilidades de su hija mayor y no sabia apreciar todas sus cualidades

Hanabi en cambio recibía una buena dosis de halagos aderezados de un millón de ordenes y un entrenamiento adicional al de su equipo que la dejaba medio muerta, jadiando y sentada junto a una columna del portón frente al gimnasio familiar. Ella era la otra genio Hyuga, el orgullo de papá, y una linda chica, pero veía a su hermana mayor con cierta melancolía, como si deseara algo que solo ella tenia, pece a ser ella misma la estrella de la casa.- a Konohamaru le pareció que eran demasiado severos con ella

Neji era algo mas misterioso, entrenaba con su tío, con actitud fría e indiferente, como la de el, serio y sobrio de carácter, era el único que tenia nivel de Junín entre los 3 jóvenes Hyuga , Hinata era chunin y Hanabi acababa de graduarse como genin .

Neji después de un entrenamiento extra se iba por horas con su equipo – Naruto pensó que aquello era demasiado misterioso, sería que genuinamente estaba trabajando o quizás, estaba por allí dándose una escapadita

El tiempo sin embargo, dentro de la casa Hyuga, no era diferente del tiempo que trascurría en konoha , el reloj de la casa era exactamente igual de indiferente e inclusive déspota como con los demás en la aldea

Es decir al reloj no le importaba si te levantabas a tiempo, o si necesitabas minutos extra para terminar tu trabajo, no perdonaba ni disimulaba las llegadas tarde y no, no retrocedía para darle a nadie segundas oportunidades. Esto pudiera parecer irrelevante pero no era así sobretodo para dos espías que se habían metido en infinidad de problemas debido sin duda a que habían perdido la oportunidad de salir de la casa cuando aun era tiempo, porque sin que ellos aun lo supieran el mal tiempo y las horas se confabulaban caprichosamente sin que ellos lo notaran

La nublada mañana, se había vuelto medio día lluvioso y en consecuencia el trabajo se incrementaba, el piso lodoso de los que en días de sol eran perfectos patios de tierra para entrenar, hacían que los miembros de la familia volvieran cubiertos de tierra y lodo, por lo que se mudaban de ropa y la ropa sucia y mojada iba a dar a la lavandería donde las lavanderas parecían no descansar.

Hinata que había llegado sucia y cansada se había ido a bañar pero e su cuarto el gato del abuelo se había refugiado.

Mina y Midory se desvivían tratando de atrapar al animal que desvergonzadamente se paseaba sobre la cama, el piso y aun los muebles dejando lodo en todas partes, parecía hacerlo adrede, Mina y Midory parecían no darse a vasto para atrapar al maldito gato, sin romper nada o desordenar mas el cuarto. Pero cuando Hinata entro y los vio no hizo más que decir: ¡Detente pillo!

Naruto y Konohamaru bajos sus disfraces se detuvieron enseguida, si bien aun guardaban la apariencia de dos sirvientas jóvenes de la casa. Se sentían aterrados, que finalmente Hinata les había descubierto la única razón por la que no sintieron pena el uno por el otro es porque solo ellos eran consientes de su propia presencia mal habida en la casa.

Konohamaru estaba pálido y sintió que ese era su fin no podía hablar o moverse

-Hinata.. Puedo explicar….yo solo …solo.. -empezó a decir Midory pero no acabo de hablar estaba demasiado sorprendido con el hecho de que el gato había brincado justo a los brazos de Hinata-

-Pillo malvado ensuciaste todo mi cuarto ahora no pienso hacerte un postre después de tu cena, gato mal educado- dijo la joven al gato- no te preocupes, no creo que haya sido culpa suya que Pillo se metiera a mi cuarto

-¿E… el ga…g a…to se llama pillo?- Tartamudeó Mina

-Si claro ya se que es un nombre absurdo pero mi abuelo lo nombro porque es suyo y como siempre dijo que era un pillo, se le quedo de nombre

Naruto sintió que su sangre volvía a correr por sus venas- ya veo, que nombre mas simpático, sin embargo creo que, el cuarto a quedado patas arriba – dijo el rubio disfrazado fingiendo su tono mas jovial y femenino

Hinata miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era verdad así que puso al gato en una cesta y lo cubrió con una toalla para que no escapará, lo mejor será que lo echen a la lavandería yo le daré un baño después de que yo misma tome uno, aunque como todo esta de cabeza voy a bañarme al cuarto de mi hermana mientras- dijo y abrió un cajón con ropa limpia y seca que el gato no había tocado y se fue al cuarto de su hermana menor, con un breve compromiso, por favor.

Mina y Midory se miraron a los ojos y miraron luego el cuarto lleno de huellas de gato y lodo por todas partes les tomaría parte de la tarde arreglar aquel desorden –Naruto miro el sesto de la ropa tapado con la toalla que además habían atado en sima a manera de tapa para que Pillo no se escapara, lo miro enojado y luego sacudió la canasta del gato de arriba a bajos zarandeando al animal- todo es tu culpa Pillo.

Entre tanto Hinata se desvistió en el cuarto de su hermana y se metió a bañar, la puerta se abrió ligeramente pero como ella había cerrado el cuarto con llave, sabia que nadie la vería y no se molesto en cerrar la puerta del baño

Al terminar de bañarse fue a la cocina donde una Midory muy atareada comenzaba a desesperarse viendo como desaparecían bocadillos del refrigerador, como cada vez aparecían más y más platos de aperitivos regados por la casa , formando una pila en el fregadero después , ya que Mina no dejaba de traerlos de cada rincón

-Disculpa..a..a te llamas Midory ¿cierto?-Pregunto la hermosa morena

-Si- dijo el rubio disfrazado que noto que lucia preciosa con su cabello aun medio húmedo y sus sonrosadas mejillas. De inmediato la imagen de la chica con sus mejillas coloradas diciendo su nombre totalmente desnuda rodeada del vapor caliente del agua invadió su cerebro de modo traicionero

-¿te molesta si cocino algunas cosas? te aseguro que yo misma lavare lo que ensucie, se que tienen mucho trabajo porque, en días lluviosos menos miembros del clan salen y mas comen bocadillos por doquier haciendo desorden , yo te aseguro que no les daré mas trabajo

-Bueno pues claro que puedes cocinar, después de todo es tu casa – agrego Naruto-Midory – la ama de llaves aprovechó que la chica se acerco al perchero para darle un coscorrón bien dado a Midory cosa que le causo gracia a Mina

-Tonta, dile Hinata sama a la patrona y no le hables de tu – dijo la propia ama de llaves recordándole a Naruto el disfraz de sirvienta que llevaba

Entonces Hinata se puso un sencillo delantal como el resto de las cocineras las cuales le sonreían con familiaridad, Hinata pronto había preparado arroz blanco y escogía todo tipo de rellenos haciendo bocadillos dulces y salados con diferentes presentaciones luego preparo algunos postres, y una buena dotación de café, y te caliente separo un poco de lo que había preparado y empezó a servir algunas bandejas según los gustos de sus familiares

-Esto es para papá, mamá, el abuelo, Neji, Hanabi. ¿Disculpa Mina podrías por favor llevárselos de mi parte?- pregunto la chica con amabilidad

-Claro que si- añadió felizmente de que alguien en la casa dijera por favor, en todo el dichoso día era una palabra que Konohamaru no escuchaba allí seguido, tomo todo y con una gran sonrisa bajo su disfraz de Mina se fue a entregar todo.

Hinata empezó a servir de nuevo raciones igual de abundantes y de diferentes tipos, dulces y te para el ama de llaves, Café y bocadillos de atún para las chicas de la lavandería y café con emparedados para los jardineros así como para las otras dos cocineras que partieron a compartir todo esto con el resto de la servidumbre regada por la casa

Naruto estaba sorprendido de la gentileza de Hinata, trataba con igual amabilidad a su familia que a la servidumbre y había pensado en un respiro para todos y se había esforzado, afuera la llovizna se volvía una lluvia en forma y aunque eran apenas las 6 de la tarde pareciera que fueran las 9 de a noche por lo oscuro que estaba todo

Finalmente en la cocina quedaron solo Hinata y Midory

-Wow que gentileza de tu parte…digo de su parte Hinata…aa.. sama?- dijo el rubio forzándose a cumplir con las formalidades

La chica sonrió puedes hablarme de tu, cuando no este el ama de llaves se que obliga a todos a llamarme a si pero no me gusta forzar a nadie, mira este es nuestro entremés y el de Mina cuando vuelva, siéntate a hacerme compañía quieres? ¿Dime les a dado muchos problemas Pillo?

-Naaaaa ese gato esta encerrado en su canasto en un armario de blancos en la lavandería para cuando lo quiera ir a bañar pero yo la verdad lo tiraría al rio-dijo el rubio

-El gato no es tan malo se desquita con mis cosas porque Akamaru lo persigue cada que viene a la casa mi equipo-

Naruto probó un poco de aquella comida-¡¡Mmmmm!! Esta exquisito!, ya puedes casarte Hinata, cualquier chico seria feliz con esto-

Hinata se sonrojo mucho –Pero… pero… que cosa dices soy muy joven-

-Nunca se es muy joven para enamorarse –dijo pícaramente Naruto-acaso ¿no te gusta nadie?- añadió codeándola con picardía

Hinata se llevó las manos a las mejillas y se meció un poco con actitud penosa-Bueno..s si …hay alguien , pero , pero seguro que …bueno que el no se a fijado en mi-

-¿Porque lo dices? No eres fea seguro que ese chico tiene ojos en la cara ¿se puede saber el nombre?-

-Ay no que pena… en cuanto a lo de tener ojos.. Pues creo que no los tiene para mi , yo no e sabido llamar su atención aunque no e perdido la esperanza-agrego con voz triste y bajo su dulce mirada a la mesa como si de pronto tuviera mucho sentimiento

Naruto sentía ganas de acariciar su mejilla y decirle que si la veía , de echo después de lo que la había visto hacer en el agua termal, estaba seguro que aun si sakura e Ino se ponían a su lado, desnudas, el solo podría verla a ella pero decidió calmarse y preguntar algunas cosas mas-¿te gusta este chico desde hace mucho?

-A si desde que estábamos en la academia, pero yo soy tímida, y mas con los chicos, con el era casi imposible hablar porque apenas me le acerco me pongo roja como tomate y me pongo a tartamudear de los nervios, si logro decir algo apenas se olle mi voz y si se me acerca demasiado, me desmayo de emoción así que creo que el piensa que soy alguna chica enfermiza -

A pero que gran pelmazo soy así que todas esas veces era por eso y yo ni en cuenta, soy un tarado- Oye Hinata y si ¿en ves de hablar le llevas algo rico de comer a su casa , y le dices que es para un día de campo?¿no seria una mejor idea?-

-Hay no se.. .¿Con que escusa podría hacer algo así?, seguro me preguntaría ¿ porque? y yo no sabría que decir, creo que mi esperanza seria que el diera el primer paso- dijo suspirando.

Midory se movió inquieta en su lugar sin que lo advirtiera Hinata, que estaba metida en sus pensamientos .

Que tontera como demonios sigo aquí debería salir quitarme este estúpido disfraz hablar con Hinata y llevármela al bosque o algún lugar privado para besarla todo el día. -Naruto la miro libidinosamente bajo su apariencia de sirvienta interesada

¡Dios que cuello! Seria fabuloso besarlo mientras la escucho jadear mi nombre como lo hacia cuando se bañaba. Pero justamente por eso no me puedo ir no sin encontrar al pervertido que la graba con un demonio le voy a romper la boca al que este espiando a mi Hinata

No lejos de allí Konohamaru había terminado con todas las entregas, menos dos: la de Neji y la de Hanabi

El primero no estaba aun en su cuarto pero igual dejo allí los bocadillos por si volvía, después de todo lo que el quería era ver a Hanabi

La chica estaba sentada a la orilla de la puerta del gimnasio que daba de frente al patio de tierra , que ahora estaba completamente humedecido por la constante lluvia que arreciaba por segundos estaba ella sudando horrores, con apenas una vela prendida, porque el foco del gimnasio se había fundido con las lluvias, su padre ya se había ido, tras dedicarle algunas horas a su entrenamiento y la chica veía caer la recia lluvia que ahora se engalanaba con luces de furiosos relámpagos y tronaba arrolladoramente como para incitar a la tormenta

Señorita Hanabi aquí le manda esto su hermana mayor- dijo Mina acercándose amablemente con los bocadillos y el te sobre una gran bandeja

Gracias Mina , parece delicioso, me da tanta envidia- dijo la chica con sonrisa melancólica tomando un bocadillo

Las dos figuras femeninas se proyectaban en la pared con la luz de una única vela que alumbraba. Aquello daba al instante un momento de inesperada confidencialidad y confort– ¿perdón pero que le da envidia?- dijo Konohamaru sacado de lugar

Hanabi miro a Mina con curiosidad- es obvió ¿no? Yo quisiera tener algo de tiempo libre para escaparme por allí y pasear con mis amigos como Hinata pasea con Shino y Kiba pero no tengo gran escusa porque mis compañeros de equipo entrenan con migo y me acompañan a misiones pero no me han invitado a ningún lado así que no puedo salir, como no tengo compromisos con nadie mi papá aprovecha todo mi tiempo libre para entrenarme, ni siquiera me queda tiempo para aprender a cocinar como mi hermana mayor, me encantaría hacerlo ¿sabes? Pasar tiempo con ella y aprender a cocinar bajo su tutela pero papá piensa que eso es perder el tiempo y no lo ve muy bien, todo es, ser ninja , si no esta relacionado con eso no es importante para el

Konohamaru escuchaba atento y sorprendido de estos pensamientos, siempre pensó que ella estaría feliz de ser considerada mejor que su hermana, siempre la veía entrenando y siendo la mejor, pensó que lo disfrutaba pero no imagino que también deseara divertirse y por primera ves al ver a Hanabi no pensó en esos bellos y bien formados pechos que se ocultaban bajo la pegada blusita que llevaba

Honestamente si quieres aprender a cocinar, dile a Hinata sama que te enseñe, diga lo que diga su padre y si quiere pasear cuestión de buscarse amigos mas alegres seguro habrá chicos alegres en la aldea ¿no?- dijo con esperanza de ser nombrado-

Pues si supongo pero nunca me han invitado a ningún lado- dijo la chica, Konohamaru pareció enojarse un poco ante eso, el la había tratado de invitarla antes

-¿Esta segura que nadie lo a intentado antes?- dijo Mina- Konohamaru-

-Pues puede que tal ves si, pero el único seria Konohamaru, y no que no este guapo pero cada ves que me habla hace esa idiotez que me molesta tanto

-¿Esa idiotez que la molesta?- repitió el muchacho confundido

-Si a el no le importo yo, y es una pena porque incluso es guapo pero no puede hablarme mirándome a la cara siempre que me habla mira directo a mi pecho con cara de pervertido

-Mina se sonrojo completamente –Bueno a lo mejor es un chico que aun no a madurado lo suficiente, no significa que usted no le importe es solo que aun no centra su atención en lo importante

-Es el problema ..debería mirarme a la cara y decirme que piensa pero se que no lo hará nunca porque cuando me ve solo ve una cosa- dijo jalando su escote para que asomaran de ellos sus infantiles pechitos , firmes y desarrollándose rápidamente ya que a sus doce años era ya talla b

Konohamaru, sintió que se le iba la vista al escote, si esto continuaba, su nariz sangraría por la forma en que subía su presión sanguínea… pero estaba disfrazado de Mina tenia que controlarse no quería ni imaginar que haría con el él padre de Hanabi si era descubierto

Un trueno anuncio el fuerte viento, un ventarrón tan fuerte que empujo la lluvia sobre la puerta abierta y apago la vela del gimnasio mojando a Hanabi y enfriando las ideas de Konohamaru al grado que ambos debieron correr a refugiarse dentro de la casa, no fueron los únicos la mayoría estaba dentro de la casa incluidos los sirvientes

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Hanabi

-Pues que es la peor tormenta en 10 años según dicen las noticias-Le contesto Hinata por eso papá ha llamado a la servidumbre dentro de la casa les a dicho a todo que seria imprudente salir en la tormenta y que es mejor quedarse aquí a dormir por ello se les asignaron a todos sitios que se pueden adecuar para que se queden , pero las habitaciones de huéspedes ya se acabaron porque el equipo de Neji que había venido con el se quedara también ya que la lluvia es atroz y también hay personas que dormirán en el recibidor y aun faltan de acomodar algunas personas

Hanabi levantó su mano para que su padre la viera mientras hablaba con los demás y les deba lugares donde pasar la tormentosa noche

-¿Si Hanabi que pasa?-Dijo Hiashi

-Bueno en mi cuarto puede dormir Mina y en el Hinata Midory

-Es una buena idea no importa compartir- dijo Hinata

-Bien supongo que esta bien por esta noche- contesto el líder del clan

Mina y Midory no se lo podían creer iban a protestar cuando el ama de llaves dijo-vayan a la lavandería a traer colchonetas y otras sabanas para todos vamos dense prisa las dos-

Ambos chicos disfrazados caminaron a la lavandería sin saber que hacer

No me puedo quedar aquí, debo ir a dormir a mi casa- Dijo Konohamaru que no sabia bien si podía mantener su sexy no jutsu estando dormido

Por su parte Naruto que no sabia si podía mantener sus manos quietas si debía dormir con Hinata, después de haber visto lo que vio, de saber lo que sabia de la chica, en cuanto a la técnica no estaba preocupado porque sabia que duraba aun dormido, el punto era ¿podría dormir?

Mina entro en la lavandería y se dirigió al pequeño cuartito de blancos donde estaban las colchonetas así como algunos trastos viejos y trato de jalarlos distraídamente, entonces se le vinieron encima, Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y cubrió a la chica pero cuando todo termino de caerles en la cabeza, Naruto y Konohamaru habían vuelto a la normalidad

-¿Naruto ni chan que haces aquí?- pregunto el chico muy sorprendido

-¿Que hago yo? ¿Que haces tú aquí disfrazado de chica? –le devolvió la pregunta el rubio

-Pues yo…jejeje… veras estoy tratando de espiar

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? ¿ Tu eres el espía pervertido?-

-¿Pervertido yo? ¡Jamás!

-Pues no lo permitiré Hinata va a ser mi novia ¿entiendes?-

-¿Hinata?,¿ y quien se fija en ella? es 4 años mayor que yo, yo quiero espiar a Hanabi-

-¿Ha Hanabi?- dijo Naruto algo aliviado atando cabos

-¡Solo quiero tomar un pequeño video! Y tengo buenos motivos- dijo el chico

-Si pero ayer perdí la cinta que le tome, pero ahora si podre verla porque la puse en su cuarto ¿no soy listo?

-Pequeño pervertidoooo, jooooooooo casi tengo orgullo de ti, pero no te puedo permitir esto porque en tus cintas sale mi Hinata y no quiero que tu la veas- dijo con algo de recelo

-¿Eso como lo sabes tu?- dijo el pícaro chico mirándolo maliciosamente

-Pues fácil la cinta que perdiste ayer la encontré yo

-¿Y que tal se ve Hanabi?-

-No sale tiro la toalla sobre la cámara cuando se metió a bañar , en cuanto la cinta que has puesto nueva te la voy a confiscar no puedo permitir que te perviertas a ese nivel tan joven –dijo lo ultimo con un tono mentiroso que no se lo creyó ni el mismo

-Te prometo Naruto ni chan que solo será un vistazo solo eso-

- quieres verla desnuda mmm?- dijo el rubio

-Eso…digo no , no es solo por eso, es que me distrae lo bien formada que esta , entonces pensé que si la veía desnuda se me iba a quitar la tentación – Naruto le dio un coscorrón

-Eres un tonto, es al revés si la ves desnuda, solo querrás verla así mas y mas veces uno se hace adicto a eso-

¿Y tu como sabes ni chan ?- dijo Konohamaru

- Ya ves, la experiencia de ver revistas porno-

-A eres mi idolooooooooooo, pero será diferente con migo voy a verla desnuda y entonces ya podre mirarla sin pensar en eso y…

De pronto se escucharon ruidos en la puerta , como que alguien estaba a punto de entrar .. y el rubio no termino su frase

-Ne..Neji ..no, espera puede que alguien nos vea- dijo una femenina voz extrañamente familiar

Naruto y Konohamaru pensaron que primero debían cerrar la puerta del armario de blancos y ya a dentro realizaron su técnica de sexy no jutsu para salir trasformados pero la puerta se atranco y no pudieron salir a tiempo

Dos figuras entraron, mientras silenciosamente Naruto destrancaba la puerta, la voz de Neji se escucho claramente dentro de la lavandería

-Vamos no nos vera nadie en la lavandería todos están en la casa-La apasionada parejita callo sobre un montón de toallas y sabanas limpias que aun no se habían planchado pero que estaban todas amontonadas como si fueran un pequeño nido

A dios, Neji…Lee también esta en casa puede que nos eche de menos y nos busque-advirtió la trigueña

No que va, seguro que esta tomándose una ducha, para quitarse la ropa mojada y el frio ..Pensándolo bien yo bien que quiero quitarte esta ropa mojada también y sin duda que quiero un poco de calor extra …-dijo con malicia el muchacho en un tono apacible mientras comenzaba a desabrochar botones

La joven se movía un poco inquieta pero Neji se había pegado a su cuello como un vampiro y pronto empezó a sentir que el chico metía su mano bajo la tela de la blusa y se afianzaba con fuerza de uno de sus pechos pronto había jadeos claros por todo el lugar

Konohamaru y Naruto observaban por una rendija de la puerta que finalmente habían desatorado, pero era tarde no podían salir simplemente e interrumpir

Konohamaru, sabia que hacían algo, pero no estaba bien seguro ya que su grado de perversión llegaba solo a imaginar chicas desnudas por pura curiosidad, imaginar uno que otro beso, una que otra caricia, pero aunque le habían explicado muchas cosas …verlas de pronto en vivo como que le despertaba mas la curiosidad y lo hacia sentir raro ¿ porque demonios gemía la chica?-se pregunto-¿lo que le hacían le dolía?¿ y si duele porque no se defiende? Si hasta parece que coopera mas

La única pregunta en cambio e la mente de Naruto era ¿como demonios salir de allí?

Konohamaru miraba con atención almenos hasta que las cosas se empesaron aponer indecentes deveras y Naruto le tapo los ojos porque neji había abierto toda la blusa de Tenten y había empesado a chupar sus pezones como un niño hambriento mientras dentro del armario Naruto forcejeaba con konojamaru que quería destaparse los ojos para ver , había visto un poco pero no lo suficiente , aunque bien que se escuchaba

Tanto los ruiditos de neji, como los gemidos sensuales de Tenten , Naruto cerro la puerta y solto a konohamaro que no podía hablar para no ser descubiertos pero saco una libreta y anoto

Naruto ni chan malvado no pude ver eso último

Este le arrebato la libreta y escribió

Olvida eso Neji y Tenten nos mataran si nos descubren debemos salir

Un gruñido llamo la atención de ambos unos que no venia de afuera donde la voz de Tenten se escuchaba claramente diciendo:

-A dios mío Neji…Neji.. No es correcto , no debes meter la mano allí aaa..mmm…si..si que rico ya no …no la quites –

Neji sonreía se estaba volviendo un experto encontrando las zonas mas erógenas de su trigueña novia y estaba decidido a practicar hasta el cansancio

Un bufido, otro mas, Konohamaru y Naruto escudriñaron el oscuro armario y vieron la sesta de Pillo, el endemoniado gato del abuelo que estaba furioso por el tiempo que llevaba atrapado y aun estaba cubierto de lodo y el olor de sus captores lo hacia enojar mas

Los dos chicos sonrieron malignamente Konohamaru tomo la sesta, Naruto abrió la puerta, Konohamaru arrojo el gato fuera y lo siguiente fueron gritos despavoridos y confusión en la cual los dos chicos pervertidos escaparon y volvieron la casa con su disfraz y con las colchonetas inclusive

Continuara

:

Pd: no me crean mucho, pero del gato nunca nadie supo nada, supusieron que se perdió en la tormenta, lo que es cierto es que Neji tiene un tapete de piel de gato sobre el que se para con autentico regocijo cada mañana

:

Espero que les guste escribiré el próximo en unos 15 días o menos depende del trabajo porque la otra semana sigue un capi del club de fans

Cariños Ara


	5. Chapter 5

Principio del formulario

Era una situación fuera de lo común, como habían llegado a eso, era un misterio. Lo único que sabía era que él estaba allí en su cuarto y ella estaba completamente expuesta a esos ojos que la devoraban apasionadamente, no podía quejarse, siempre lo había deseado, siempre había querido secretamente que él descubriera toda la belleza de su cuerpo floreciente.

Él se acerco con paso lento y cauteloso, ella podría gritar en cualquier momento, y allí dentro de la casa Hyuga, sería simplemente vencido por un enfurecido Clan que defendería sin dudar a su futura heredera.

Pero ella no grito… pudo hacerlo, pero no lo hizo; él levantó su mano y ella pudo sentir sus dedos acariciando sus blancos y firmes pechos, seguido de un aliento cálido que murmuraba su nombre al oído para estremecerla hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, su tembloroso corazón palpitaba nervioso y excitado

-"Na...na... Naruto kun… ".-dijo con una inocente voz que sonaba exquisitamente sensual e irresistible

El cielo retumbo con rayos que sonaron estremecedoramente segundos después, la luz inundó el cuarto de Hinata la chica soñaba y dormía en su cama con aquella excitante situación aún en sus pensamientos.

Naruto en lo que ahora le parecía la más cruel de las penitencias, había sido invitado bajo su disfraz de Midory una simple doncella de la casa por Hinata la chica de los ojos de luna. Incluso estaba compartiendo con ella la cama.

Naturalmente la chica era inocente del engaño, e inconsciente de lo que sus sensuales sueños la hacían representar noche con noche.

¡Ah sí! todas las noches, ella soñaba con Naruto pero esta noche en especial sus sueños eran arrolladoramente sensuales, el rubio disfrazado de chica que compartía la cama con ella trago saliva recordando.

Flash back

-Midory debes haber tenido un día muy largo y cansado, y ahora con esta lluvia ni siquiera podrás volver a casa- dijo la muchacha

-Lo sé, pero dormir en su cuarto es genial se ve que es muy acogedor – dijo el nervioso chico disfrazado.

-Papá y los demás han repartido todas las colchonetas a los demás para dormir y…- Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos con una mirada apenada, trataba a las sirvientas con el mismo aprecio que a los miembros de la familia y esa actitud dulce, humilde y caritativa tenía cautivado a Naruto

-No hay problema con una cobija me acomodo en el piso – dijo Midory

-Ahh no, no es necesario puedes dormir en mi cama – dijo la chica sin pensarlo

-Su…su… cama, esto…yo no creo que sea apropiado yo… ahhh… esto, soy la sirvienta y pues…- el chico se encontraba en una apuro , dormir de pronto en la misma cama de la chica con la que… bueno, con la que se había excitado en aquel video, con su querida amiga, con la dulce y recatada Hinata era demasiado; ¿y si tenía un arrebato?... ¿y si… si?

-¿Qué tonterías dices, ni que estuviera metiendo un chico a mi cama, no hay nada de malo, la cama es enorme mmmm….- una risilla divertida se escapo de la boca de Hinata –

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio

-Nada que si fueras un chico en mi cuarto a estas horas mi papá y Neji subirían a matarte personalmente – una risita disimulada escapó de nuevo – solo de pensarlo… seguro su flujo de _chacra_ no sería lo único que le cortarían a cualquiera que se atreviera a eso. Pero como eres una chica y estas atrapada en la casa no hay problema, vamos cambiémonos para dormir, ahhh si…mmm… no has de tener pijama… te presto una

La chica sacó un camisón de dormir azul de manga larga y que llegaba a las rodillas con escote en V y otro casi igual, en morado; le paso uno a Midory entonces y entonces sin previo aviso empezó a desvestirse.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…- gritó el chico causando el asombro de Hinata- yo… aahhhhhh… yo… voy al baño primero y de pasada me cambio allá

Hinata la vio correr al baño con la bata y pensó que nunca había visto una chica más tímida que ella, al menos en ese aspecto. Después de todo en las aguas termales, las mujeres acostumbraban bañarse juntas y sin traje de baño

Naruto estaba encerrado en el baño justo a tiempo para deshacer su técnica

-¡Demonios!! ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer ahora? ¡Voy a dormir en la misma cama que ella!, ¡¡con Hinata!!... y si me descubren… si me descubren…-una gotita de sudor le recorrió la espina - Hinata ha sugerido que su padre y Neji son capaces de castrarme. - Gotas de sudor nervioso cayeron por su preocupado rostro- ahora si me he metido en un lio

Naruto miró la parte baja de su cuerpo aquella situación lo había metido en un grave problema, justo cuando creía que las cosas no podían empeorar.

¿Sabían que a los ninjas les atrae el peligro? , en el fondo les gusta el peligro… los excita pero una excitación muy diferente a la que Naruto veía reflejada. Bajó el zíper de su pantalón. Considerando que a esta peligrosa faena se le agregaba dormir con Hinata; que era razonablemente voluptuosa en sus femeninas curvas; Naruto pensó en todas las cosas que podían pasar y finalmente trazó un plan en la cabeza

Fingió la voz lo mejor posible su voz, imitando la de una falsa Midory y salió del baño

-Hinata… esto... ¿Sería posible que me diera un... un baño?

-Ahhh claro –contestó ella - usa mi regadera por favor yo te espero afuera- dijo la chica que se peinaba su largo cabello negro frente al espejo de forma distraída.

Naruto habiendo obtenido una respuesta afirmativa no se lo pensó dos veces; abrió el grifo de agua helada tanto como pudo y se desvistió. Tomó _el problema_ en la mano, y se deshizo de el con suaves caricias, aguantando los gemidos de placer al pensar en todo lo que podía el hacer en una cama con Hinata visto este problema resuelto, se metió en el agua helada para apagar de una vez la llama de sus pensamientos. El shinobi salió a los pocos minutos del baño, con la pijama puesta, y por supuesto nuevamente bajo el disfraz de Midory. La puerta sonó un par de veces y Midory fue a abrir, encontrándose con Mina o Konohamaru según se viera, intercambio un par de palabras con ella y se fue, dejándole a su suerte

-Ahhhh me voy a tomar una pastilla para dormir, los truenos me mantienen despierta si no, ¿quieres una? –Preguntó Hinata sonriendo de forma amable - Son naturistas, receta de mi Clan, no son adictivas te tomas una y como piedra

El chico negó con la cabeza, si tomaba ese frasco se lo tomaría entero, tenía miedo de que los nervios lo delataran así que se negó suspirando ante la idea de que esto podría llevarle todo su autocontrol; ya que la trasparente batita marcaba una deliciosa y sensual radiografía con cada relámpago de la ventana y cuando finalmente se habían acostado a dormir Naruto no podía creer lo que pasaba

Fin del flash back

Naruto observaba el cuerpo de la chica que dormía profundamente a su lado, se movía lenta y sensualmente, dejaba escapar pequeños y deliciosos sonidos, y cuando finalmente escuchó su nombre entendió lo que pasaba: ella tenía un sensual sueño con él, lo que llenaba su corazón de felicidad… Sin embargo el ver sus delicadas manitas haciéndose caricias sobre su pecho lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Esto era mil veces mejor que un video… -razonó - esto era Hinata en vivo y en _tecnicolor_ recostada a su lado, llamándolo suavemente… profundamente dormida, demasiado para que la hombría (dondequiera que estuviera escondida, bajo su _sexy no jutsu_) durara disimulada, la presión lo volvió el mismo de nuevo.

Naruto sudaba frio, el _sexy no jutsu_ había desaparecido y si en ese preciso momento entrara alguien por la puerta y los viera, lo único que vería sería; al muchacho rubio y Hinata sobre su cama. El Uzumaki tragó saliva pero lentamente y sin pensarlo mucho alzó temblorosamente su mano y trazo imaginarias caricias sobre su rostro y su cuello, bajo lentamente la sábana y encontró con inspiradora sorpresa el sitio donde se encontraba la otra mano de Hinata, sumida débilmente entre sus piernas, delimitada neciamente por la tela de la bata

-Na... Naruto... Kun... tócame más, quiero más…. Aaaahhhh… si… más-El chico sintió que se volvería loco y sin reflexionar en el grave peligro de su acción; su mano empezó a masajear el busto de la muchacha del lado derecho mientras ella lo hacía con el izquierdo, si ella no estuviera durmiendo bajo el efecto de una pastilla, hubiera despertado por el simple hecho de encontrar tres manos sobre su cuerpo. Pero no fue así y él lo percibo, al notar un bultito pequeño y redondo coronando los senos de la chica. Él bajó la bata y empezó a juguetear con este observando la excitada expresión de la chica. Entonces se acercó a su oído y susurro

-Si no dices mi nombre de nuevo me iré…

-No... no, por favor Na.. Naruto... kun... Tócame más- chica de cabellos oscuros soñaba pero era un sueño tan real, su voz nunca antes había sonado tan nítidamente. La Hinata del sueño estaba despierta consiente y gozando de un encuentro secreto y amoroso con el rubio chico de sus sueños mientras en la realidad…

-Quiero que susurres mi nombre bajito, si gritas me iré- amenazó seductoramente el rubio y dejo de acariciar su pecho, pasó el brazo bajo su cintura, con su otra mano acarició los dedos de Hinata que rozaban su intimidad e infligió más presión dejando que ella marcara el ritmo de sus movimientos aprendiendo lo que a ella le gustaba sentir- susurra mi nombre.- insistió seductoramente el ojiazul

La voz de Hinata sentía aquello como una sensual orden, siempre había sido una chica tímida y sumisa, pero de pronto sentir que le ordenaran repetir el nombre de su amado mientras este la deleitaba con prohibidos toques de placer en su sueño la enloquecía…

La Hinata del sueño pensó que tal vez en el fondo había una buena razón para ser tan sumisa:

-Na.. Naruto... kun…. Na.. Naruto... kun… Na… Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto más, no pares… aaaaaahhh……más, dame más Naruto ….Na.. Naruto... kun la susurrante voz de la chica se derretía de pronto en el torrente de placer que su cuerpo le marcaba, su pecho subía y bajaba, su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro sin control, su gemido exclamaba lo que su Naruto le ordenaba y una de sus manos desesperadas se aferró a la chaqueta de Naruto el cual jadeaba silenciosamente con el espectáculo.

Cuando la chica se detuvo jadeando más suavemente Naruto tragó saliva, acababa de ayudar a Hinata en un hermoso orgasmo, lo más bello que él hubiera visto jamás, la idea de una Hinata despierta en sus 5 sentidos haciendo eso para él por gusto, le martillo el alma con placer y desprecio por su acción actual

_-Soy un canalla, un maldito… un… un maldito chico muy excitado_- pensó y se atrevió a hablarle de nuevo al oído a la hermosa chica que dormía a su lado

-Hinata, ¿te gusto? ¿Quieres corresponderme?

-Si Na... Naruto... kun yo quiero hacer lo que me pidas, quiero complacerte siempre, una sonrisa perversa cruzo su rostro pese al sentimiento de culpa, tomo la delicada manita de Hinata y la llevo donde más requería su urgencia

-Ahora Hinata, vas a ser una muy buena chica con tu Naruto-kun ¿verdad?

::::::::::::::::::::

En otro cuarto Mina-Konohamaru estaba un poco confundido, se había topado con la menor de los Hyuga; Hanabi en una situación similar a la de Naruto, así que le había pedido consejo disimuladamente llendo a tocar al cuarto de Hinata para preguntarle directamente que hacer

Konohamaru -Mina había acogido aquel consejo y se había metido al baño a cambiarse pero no entendía bien la parte de bañarse con agua helada

Flash back

¿Aaaahhhh? ¿Midory – jefe? ¿Qué hago Hanabi me prestó una bata y quiere que duerma en su cama, ¿qué hago?

-Cámbiate en el baño y dile que si te deja bañarte y pones el agua sumamente helada ¿entiendes? y compórtate

¿Y el _sexy no jutsu _continua si uno se duerme?- preguntó preocupado

-Sí, funciona mientras duermes – dijo Naruto

Fin del flash back

Konohamaru había atendido a esto a su conveniencia

Se había metido al baño, para ducharse y cambiarse, había dejado la puerta entreabierta un momento para observar lo que desde el principio quería ver; a Hanabi desnuda, y verla cambiándose de ropa era su gran oportunidad. Se sentía nervioso espiando como se quitaba los zapatos, la blusa, el pantalón tenía una muy buena vista de Hanabi en su ropa interior de estampado de hojitas verdes

Para desilusión del chica; Hanabi estaba a de espaldas a el cuándo se quito el sostén y se puso rápidamente la bata así que cerró la puerta y se metió a la regadera maldiciendo que casi cayeran cubos de hielo y la verdad no tenia caso, porque, él no sabía para que era el baño

Hanabi en su cuarto miró de pronto su cama, y algo en ella hizo reacción, era _Toqui_, su enorme oso Teddy del tamaño de un chico de su edad, si bien estaba sobre la cama desde que ella tenía 2 años de edad, su secreto mejor guardado era que, Toqui aún dormía con ella, aún su hermana, su primo y todavía más, su padre, ignoraban esto porque cuando preguntaban ella decía:

"_¡¡Que ridículos son!! ¿Cómo creen que voy a dormir con mi oso de peluche aun?… es solo que es lindo recuerdo de mamá jamás lo tirare, además es un adorno precioso en mi cama"_

Sí, eso decía ella seguido y ahora dormiría con Mina una de las sirvientas de la casa. Si ella sabía que dormía con un oso de peluche lo más probable es que toda la servidumbre se enterase al día siguiente y eso no era bueno, así que tomó a Toqui le dio un beso en su peluda mejilla de felpa y lo puso en una silla, mirando melancólicamente el bordado de delicadas letras color negro que ella misma había puesto en la pata derecha del muñeco de peluche en que se leía claramente su nombre; "Toqui", pero esta noche no dormiría con su oso, era triste pero necesario. Hanabi empezó a preguntarse si lo extrañaría demasiado porque la noche estaba demasiado fresca

Mina-Konohamaru salió vestido para dormir y bajo la apariencia de su _sexy no jutsu_, con intenciones mucho más inocentes que Naruto; si algo bueno a de decirse de él en esta situación tan peculiar tras una conversación de lo más breve Hanabi le pidió que se acostara del lado de la cama que estaba junto a la pared porque ella acostumbraba levantarse de noche a beber agua. Así fue como Konohamaru que no podía dormir acabo atrapado entre Hanabi y la pared. Si eso hubiera sido todo tal vez el pobre chico pudiera dormir unas horas pero cuando Hanabi se durmió su mano se extendió palpando la cama como buscando algo Konohamaru sintió la mano de la chica palpar su cuerpo y la chica sonrió dormida

-Toqui –exclamó la chica y se aferró al chico abrazándolo, con brazos y piernas

_-¿Que debía hacer?_ -Hanabi restregó su mejilla contra el chico como si se tratara de su gran oso -_¿Quién es toqui?_ -Alcanzó a preguntarse pero Hanabi susurró- _mi osito_- Konohamaru miró al enorme oso y un rayo destellante le permitió leer la pata del mismo. El chico sonrió:

_-¿Así que soy el sustituto de su oso de peluche?... Bueno a nadie le dan pan que llore ¿o sí?_

El muchacho devolvió suavemente el abrazo y acarició el cabello de la chica que le gustaba; respiró profundamente y suspiró, Hanabi podía demostrar mucha rudeza en la academia y como nueva _gennin_ pero en el fondo, era una dulce chica, Konohamaru bajo su disfraz de Mina se acomodo en el gentil abrazo y con un carácter más bien romántico restregó su mejilla en los sedosos cabellos de la chica, y por un breve segundo sintió que había visto algo de ella más valioso que si la hubiera visto sin su ropa, lo que no aminoraba su interés pero… lo hacía sentir curiosamente satisfecho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro cuarto sin embargo la satisfacción de Naruto era mucho menos inocente y mucho más pecaminosa, antes de pasar su límite había usado un pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón para evitar manchar a Hinata

Su incesante jadeo, su infinito placer se mezcló con indecible culpa por los hechos; había obligado a Hinata a hacerle caricias intimas aprovechando la situación y se sentía; un bastardo malnacido, habiéndose acomodado la ropa de forma más decente, miró a Hinata… que dormida se abrazo de él. El rubio por su parte la contuvo entre sus brazos como si fuera a escaparse de un momento a otro, con un serio remordimiento en su cabeza

-Naruto-kun…- dijo la soñolienta voz- Naruto-kun eres tan real, justo ahora, es que no quiero... no quiero… despertarme nunca… Naruto kun porque si abriera mis ojos no estarías mas aquí

-No, no, no. No digas tonterías, si no despiertas ¿cómo te diré que te quiero?... ¿cómo te amare?

-Nunca lo has hecho, si despierto te evaporaras con la luz del día, mi amor, y tu verdadero yo apenas y sabrá que existo por eso no quiero... no quiero… despertarme nunca Naruto-kun - suspiró durmiendo la chica

Naruto la abrazó y sintió que se le escapaban unas lágrimas. Allí estaba él, abusando sexualmente de la una chica que probablemente lo había amado siempre, ¿cómo era posible que hiciera esa clase de cosas?, aún así sentía ganas de darle ternura y dulzura a su corazón quería reconfortarla decirle….

-Hinata, si no despertaras nunca sería muy injusto para mí, porque no podría amarte en tus cinco sentidos y decirte lo que siento y quiero hacerlo, dame una oportunidad, no me digas nunca que quieres dormir para siempre, porque eso no lo podría soportar

-Se que hablo a mis sueños en mis sueños siempre es así, tú estás para amarme a mí, tú estás conmigo – algunos sollozos se dejaron escuchar por parte de la chica- pero en cuanto despierte eso cambiara, nunca te había sentido tan real, incluso tu olor, tu calor, tus brazos que me aprisionan son tan reales este sueño es mejor que la realidad, mi amor

-Dame una oportunidad yo hare que tu realidad sea mejor que tus sueños solo…solo... necesito una oportunidad. -Dijo besando su cuello sollozando a la par- te juro que no ha de pasar mucho antes de que te cumpla este sueño te lo juro.

Continuara

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado , para contestar un comentario sobre que los chicos de doce , ya han visto cosas así y que Naruto no debía taparle los ojos a Konohamaru bueno la idea básica es que la historia se ajuste a los personajes y refleje en ellos actitudes propias de los mismos tal ves un chico de 12 actualmente ya haya visto mucho pero en el mundo de Naruto me parece que mientras unos personajes demuestran descaradamente cuan pervertidos son unos muestran distintos niveles de inocencia o perversión no olvidemos por ejemplo como el padre de Shikamaru le dice a este que los hombres sin las mujeres son inútiles y el actúa como si no acabara de entender la relación , eso nos pone a pensar en el nivel de conocimiento del personaje en si, Naruto es obvio nunca nadie le prohibió ver cosas así aun mas viajo con ero senin , mientras que Konohamaru con todo y la influencia de Naruto se ve protegido por su abuelo , su tío y su maestro en diferentes momentos y es sancionado por ellos. En fin la diversidad de personalidades y la fidelidad con la que se acerquen al personaje real es importante solo quiero que entiendan que no puedo poner a un chico de 12 actuando como si fuera otro Naruto de 16 la historia seria muy diferente

Bueno ojala la disfruten cariños Ara

PD: dedicada a mis pacientes lectores ya mi beta Midory que me corrige mi ortografía pacientemente


	6. Chapter 6

El sol se coló en la ventana venía acompañado de una suave brisa matinal, algunas pocas nubes que se habían negado a llorar en la tormenta anterior estaban estacionadas en el cielo tratando de opacar al sol, pero como no eran muchas; el nublado amanecer no tuvo más remedio que ceder su lugar a aquellos rayos que se colaban entre las cortinas y los vidrios dando su primer ataque a los ojos de Konohamaru que estaba felizmente dormido. El haz de luz lo despertó y se sintió algo descolocado cuando no pudo moverse, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y noto dos cosas, una larga cabellera castaña y la preciosa Hanabi abrazada a él.

Fue entonces que recordó que estaba disfrazado de sirvienta en casa de los Hyuga y que tenía a Hanabi totalmente abrazado a él, claro que la chica no sabia que era Konohamaru disfrazado o probablemente sería asesinado, si se enteraba; lo más seguro.

Pero de momento ser el sustituto de _Toqui_ el oso de peluche era genial, honestamente se sentía un poco arrepentido después de todo lo que había pasado, porque durante el tiempo que había estado en la casa de los Hyuga se había dado cuenta de que Hanabi además de bonita , era una chica sensible que tenia una personalidad agradable, era otra forma de desnudez y era eso incluso mejor que verla sin su ropa porque a la larga eso la ayudaría a conquistarla y tenerla para siempre , lo cual eventualmente también lo llevaría a verla sin su ropa, Hanabi se movió un poco y bostezó Konohamaru disfrutaba el espectáculo pero decidió cerrar los ojos en cuanto la viera despertar porque no quería que se sintiera avergonzada

0000000000000000000000000

En otro cuarto entre tanto Naruto apenas y había cerrado los ojos había aprovechado la noche de una forma poco mas que lujuriosa y deseaba deshacerse de este sentimiento de culpa, había besado el cuello de Hinata, lamido sus lagrimas y consolado, y ella sin embargo seguía bajo el efecto de aquellas pastillas que había tomado para dormir, Naruto uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltar a Hinata de entre sus brazos y recobrar su _sexy no jutsu_. Se puso de pie en silencio sin despertarla y se metió a bañar, esta vez dejo que el agua caliente le cayera en la cabeza y el cuerpo.

Hinata se desperezó y vio que estaba sola, escucho el agua cayendo y pensó que Midory ya estaba metida en el agua de la regadera suspiró pensando en su sueño con Naruto, un fuerte rubor atestiguaba su alegría al recordarlo haciéndole todo tipo de caricias intimas y ella a él, se levantó y miró el reloj, mucho más de 30 minutos más tarde de lo que acostumbraba levantarse tomo su ropa y tocó la puerta.

Naruto se sobresalto un poco pero respiró hondo y contestó:

-¿Si, que pasa?

-Midory … ettoooo… podría ser que me metiera a bañar también es muy tarde ¿sabes? – dijo Hinata con naturalidad, bañarse con otras mujeres era algo muy común así que obviando la respuesta entró en cuarto de baño, Naruto quedo petrificado… ¿bañarse con Hinataaaaaaaa?

Las gotas de sudor en su frente se confundieron con el agua que caía, su: sexy no jutsu ocultaba completamente su hombría pero eso no le evitaba sentirla palpitando bajo su disfraz, sentía que podría perder el control como lo había hecho en la noche, pero si eso pasaba echaría a perder sus posibilidades con Hinata.

Ella ajena a sus pensamientos empezó a desvestirse ,la delgada cortina del baño le daba a Naruto un sensual espectáculo de sombras en medio de la vaporosa neblina del agua caliente, podía verla sacándose la bata por encima de la cabeza, lo que la obligaba a estirarse proyectando su hermoso cuerpo, luego la miro agacharse para sacarse las pantaletas, Naruto abrió rápidamente la cortina para ver de frente esas caderas y ese redondo trasero apenas unas horas atrás se había atrevido a acariciar sin consentimiento alguno de la dueña, sintiéndose perversamente deleitado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Si, la noche anterior había asistido a Hinata en un bello sueño húmedo de ella con él, como estaba bajo los efectos de aquella pastilla para dormir, había aprovechado para recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos y abrazarla, tocarla, mimarla, consolarla incluso al escucharle musitar entre sueños que no quería despertar nunca para estar con él en un eterno sueño.

Aunque las cosas no habían llegado solo a eso, no, él había guiado las pequeñas manos de Hinata para que le dieran a él; satisfacciones lívidas y sensuales, sobre la más sensible parte de su anatomía, y ahora que se sentía como vil cucaracha de alcantarilla una Hinata completamente desnuda se metía a bañar con él.

Eso era o demasiado bueno o demasiado malo.

Hinata entró en la regadera y el rubio tragó saliva se veía preciosa con el cuerpo cubierto de gotitas de agua que deseaba lamer de una por una

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó la chica con algo de sorpresa al ver la insistente mirada de Midory en ella.

Naruto giró la cara y negó con la cabeza diciendo:

-No, ¡qué va!... es solo que no se si es apropiado que la señorita de la casa se bañe al lado de una sirvienta como yo- dijo con el tono mas normal que pudo

Hinata sonrió

-Si es solo eso no debes preocuparte eso de las clases sociales son pura tontería, a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto- por cierto me lavas la espalda- dijo dándose vuelta Naruto tomo el jabón casi temblando y comenzó a enjabonarse las manos entonces empezó a masajear directamente con ellas la suave espalda de la chica.

Hinata se sintió un poco extraña de que no usara la esponja, Midory no hablaba y Hinata pensó que era algo tímida

-La verdad- dijo disfrutando el toque de ese par de manos-deberías ser masajista tus manos son reconfortantes – esto saco a Naruto- Midory de su embobamiento en el que había caído deslizando sus jabonosas manos en la suave piel

-Esa es una de las cosas que admiro de ti, eres mucho mas humilde que el resto de tu familia- de pronto a Naruto le entró una idea en la cabeza- ¡ya sé lo que haré!, ¿cómo se llama el chico que te gusta el que mencionaste ayer?- preguntó seguro de la respuesta; Hinata que se puso roja de pronto empezó a juguetear con sus dedos y a sonreír un poco tontamente

-A él… él... bueno se llama Na...Naruto kun - dijo con su vocecita inocente

-¡Listo!- dijo Midory hoy que salga de aquí hare algo para que se fije en usted

-¡Pero él nunca se fijaría en mi! -dijo Hinata.

-Ahh, yo no estaría del todo segura- dijo Naruto-Midory – usted tiene muchos atributos que seguro le llamaran la atención dijo mirando lascivamente ese trasero que no podía tocar porque una cosa es lavarte la espalda y otra enjabonar un trasero

- Midory ¿crees que él pueda fijarse en mi?

-Estoy segura de que él; está pensando en usted ahora mismo- dijo con voz segura

Hinata sonrió incrédula y se paso bajo la regadera para enjuagarse Naruto la miraba con disimulado placer

-Bueno debo irme, hay mucho que hacer – si quieres quédate un poco más en la regadera le diré al ama de llaves que estas limpiando mi recamara

Hinata salió del baño y se cambio afuera. Naruto estaba de pie impactado y cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba dejo que su: _sexi no jutsu_ se desvaneciera, miró su cuerpo sabiendo lo que vería y con resignación cerró la llave del agua caliente y dejo que un agua helada como hielo lo bañara; eso lo superaba tenía que salir de esa casa tan rápido como fuera posible antes de que algo saliera realmente mal.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hanabi despertó y Mina-Konohamaru fingió dormir, de tal forma que la sonrojada chica pudo soltar a la que creía su sirvienta y correr a bañarse, Konohamaru abrió los ojos y sonrió debía empezar a planear una cita para Hanabi recordando entonces la cámara de video y aprovechó la ausencia de la chica para esconderlo en el bolso que complementaba su disfraz de Mina

Entonces escuchó que tocaban a la puerta al abrir se dio cuenta que era Midory o mejor dicho Naruto bajo su disfraz

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Neh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tenemos que irnos, es indispensable!

-Es justo lo que estaba pensando jefe yo tengo más de lo que necesito -dijo con una sonrisa palmeando su bolsa

-mmph, después de salir de esta ¡me voy a poner a hablar contigo seriamente!

Konohamaru sonrió divertidamente ante eso, salió del cuarto después de dar las gracias a Hanabi sobre su hospitalidad y se fue con Midory tratando de salir , lo que no fue fácil porque , antes tuvieron que barrer , trapear y servir el desayuno, peor aun tuvieron que deshacerse de unas bolsas con carne y desperdicios que un Neji con maléfica sonrisa les dio mientras al fondo de su cuarto de veía un a piel de gato que curtía gustosamente para volverlo tapete.

Naruto y Konohamaru se sintieron culpables por el destino del gato que habían sacrificado para su bien la noche anterior finalmente fingieron que salían a comprar mas jabón para las sabanas que estaban en la lavandería y ya no volvieron a la casa entonces fue cuando ambos recobraron su forma en medio de una segura arboleda del parque

Listo ni chan ahora se exactamente que hacer- dijo Konohamaru

Si y yo también me e pasado media vida sacando a ero senin de los baños públicos donde espía chicas- dijo con tono de dignidad y pose de chico decente

Si ni chan, pero te pasaste la otra mitad acompañándolo ¿no?- dijo ágilmente Konohamaru que fue como arrojarle agua fría a Naruto con todo y su pose de chico decente, pero los colores en el rostro del rubio no negaban que fuera cierto

-Como sea, creo que aprendiste a valorar a Hanabi no necesitas verla desnuda.-

-ciertamente no necesito, creo saber lo necesario para que se fije en mi pero… bueno hace un año o dos ella era tan plana y sin chiste y ahora pues…- Konohamaru hizo con sus manos un movimiento como si delineara una coca cola- es de familia su hermana tiene buen cuerpo que si no lo ocultara bajo esa chaqueta ya habría 20 chicos tras Hinata yo no puedo esperar a que cumpla 15 Hanabi es menos recatada para vestir así que debo darme prisa antes de que alguien la note también

-justamente pero para eso no necesitas mirarla desnuda, mira créeme, no podrás evitar querer verla así después se hace vicio y es de los que no se quitan – dijo con seriedad-¿Por qué no me das el DVD?-

Si te doy la cinta la vas a ver tu desnuda y ella es mi Hanabi- dijo en tono posesivo sosteniendo el disco en sus manos

A, no solo esta Hanabi, ¿Ya olvidas que Hinata dijo que se bañaría en el cuarto de su hermana cuando lo del gato?, yo no quiero que tu la veas a ella- dijo tomando el disco de la mano de Konohamaru este jalo también y el disco salió volando

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KRACH!!!!!!!!

Un Gran perro blanco lo atrapo como si fuera un frisbi y el DVD se rompió por la mitad

-¡¡¡¡A…A…Akamaru!!!!- gritaron los dos al unísono

Y como era de esperar donde estaba Akamaru, Kiba lo seguía de cerca

-he chicos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ah? Akamaru eso no es un juguete escúpelo ahora- el perro escupió el disco mordisqueado babeado y fracturado no entraría a ningún DVD jamás- siento lo de su peli chicos era rentada? Yo pagare los cargos

-Aaaahahahahahaa, no te molestes era video casero, esto no hay problema era un disco viejo verdad Konohamaru?- dijo dándole un puntapié

Konohamaru sonrió tontamente y asintió

-No importa ¿en serio? Soy responsable de los desperfectos de mi perro así que…-

-Despreocúpate nos has resuelto un problema ni chan y yo estábamos discutiendo por el video y ahora no hay discusión nos has hecho un favor- dijo Konohamaru

Si están seguros con eso por mi esta bien , siento lo del video, Akamaru ven vamos a que marque tu territorio- grito Kiba montando al perro y se fueron tan repentinamente como aparecieron

Ciertamente un problema menos, aunque no pensé que lo resolveríamos así. En fin. Konohamaru yo tengo que ir a hablar con Hinata y te recomendaría que si te gusta Hanabi hagas lo propio y ya que te importa de veras porque no intentas mirarla a la cara y comprarle unas flores es trillado pero a lo mejor eso funciona- dijo el rubio que después de escuchar montones de novelar románticas - eróticas de ero sennin ya tenia algunas ideas en la cabeza en verdad el tenia que armar para planear la mejor cita que Hinata podía tener según su punto de vista

Konohamaru se quedo pensativo un rato- sabes algo ni chan creo que tienes razón, si Hanabi me gusta en serio es hora de tratarla con algo de respeto ¡Hablare con ella!- dijo con decisión y el y Naruto se despidieron para perfeccionar sus respectivos planes

Continuara

Hola se que no es la octava maravilla pero es un capitulo indispensable entre eel anterior y el final espero que lo disfruten

Cariños Ara


	7. Chapter 7

Konohamaru había comenzado sus preparativos para su cita con Hanabi, algunas de las ideas que tenía, se las había dado Naruto, pero otras eran propias. Esta vez, iba a salir con Hanabi y esta vez, iba a hablar con Hanabi y lo haría bien.

Habían pasado solo 5 horas desde que saliera de su casa disfrazado de sirvienta, 5 horas sin verla y ya la extrañaba. Lo peor de todo, era que ella ni enterada estaba, pero él tenía un plan infalible y lo comprobó en poco tiempo.

Sonrió con picardía mientras saltaba de rama en rama, volvió su rostro hacia atrás, a unos pocos metros la hija menor de la familia Hyuga le pisaba los talones, pero a diferencia del primero, la hermosa muchacha llevaba una cara de pocos amigos, mientras que perseguía al chico

-¡Ya verás Konohamaru cuando te ponga las manos encima yo…!

_Flash back de lo sucedido hace 10 min_

Hanabi estaba en su cuarto cambiándose de ropa hacia demasiado calor, así que optó por dejar la ventana abierta, su habitación estaba en un segundo piso y con la ventana dirigida hacia uno de los jardines de la mansión, le gustaba esa vista, el jardín estaba rodeado de varios y viejos árboles frondosos, tantos y tan grandes que cubrían desde el jardín hasta la reja que dividía la mansión con el resto del pueblo. Se sentía segura, libre y llena de privacidad.

Pero lo que a Hanabi daba la seguridad de un refugio, para Konohamaru le había dado su forma de colarse en la mansión y arrojar dentro del cuarto una piedra con una nota que decía:

_Te espero en centro del bosque en un rato mas, por favor tómalo en serio y ve solita que te quiero decir algo importante y personal_

_Atte:  
Tú espía Konohamaru_

_PD: me encanta ese conjunto de ropa interior que te estas poniendo, definitivamente el azul te sienta _

La chica se sonrojó con los primeros dos renglones, incluso lo considero un instante, pero al ver lo que decía de su ropa interior entendió que:

1.- El chico si la había espiado vistiéndose hacia unos minutos

2.- Acababa de arrojar una piedra en su cuarto entonces no podía estar lejos

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_ Byakugan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

La Hyuga encontró a su sonriente objetivo saludando desde un árbol cercano antes de echarse a la fuga con gran maestría

_Fin del flash back_

Así llegamos al momento actual

-De todas las cosas infantiles e inmaduras que has hecho en tu vida Konohamaru de esta es de la que mas te vas a arrepentir espía fisgón, ¡pervertidooooooooooooooooooo! - gritó la chica

-No creo, de hecho pienso que es de la que más me voy a felicitar Hanabi -contestó él haciendo un sello con sus manos: ¡_Kage bushin no jutsu_!

De pronto la chica llego al lugar donde Konohamaru la había citado, allí, sin entender muy bien como se vio rodeada de 6 Konohamarus que sonreían, escondiendo algo detrás de si

-¿_Kage bushin_? ¿Crees que con eso me vas a vencer?, ¿o piensas que entre clones te vas a esconder? ¡Ya verás que yo!- pero sin dejarla terminar de hablar los sonrientes chicos lanzaron el contenido de enormes canastos sobre de ella quien giro rápidamente lista para atacar. Sin embargo no hubo golpes, ni ataques, la chica se detuvo y entonces, solo entonces lo notó Konohamaru sonreía, lo mismo que sus clones que se desvanecieron enfrente de ella, del cielo caía una lluvia de pétalos rosas y rojos, era tan hermoso, Hanabi estaba confundida

_-¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué llueven pétalos del cielo? ¿Cuál es el truco?_

-… ¿Pétalos?- murmuró finalmente

-Hubiera sido una lluvia de flores para ti pero los rompiste casi todos

Dijo Konohamaru sin embargo, él aún tenía una única flor completa y acercándose a una desconcertada Hanabi alzó la flor y se la acomodo en sus cabellos

-Sé que soy un espía fisgón y pervertido como lo dijiste -dijo él, sin explicarle hasta que punto era eso verdad y con suerte no lo sabría nunca- pero también soy un chico que no puede dejar de pensar en ti.

-Konohamaru…tú…- él, la miraba a los ojos, no al escote y eso le había parecido encantador, todo en él se lo parecía. Después de todo, ¿Quién haría eso? una lluvia de pétalos, la flor en su pelo, la confesión de culpa cediéndole la razón completamente, el chico puso un dedo en sus labios

-Hanabi me gustas- dijo con valor según le pareció - y la verdad quiero que salgas conmigo, pero yo se que… bueno… a veces no te veo a los ojos, ¡no es que no sean preciosos!... es que toda tú eres muy bonita, me llama la atención todo de ti; ¡tu forma de ser!, ¡tu forma de actuar! ¡quiero saber qué piensas!... pero, no me pidas que de pronto no me quede embobado con tus… tus… curvas, ¿está bien? -dijo él rápidamente como si se avergonzara de decirlo -Sé eso no es muy caballeroso o correcto pero tu cuerpo me gusta también, soy un chico es normal, ¡tengo 12!, por amor de Dios no pidas que sea un adulto lleno de virtudes no lo soy, solo dame una oportunidad te juro que yo… yo…- el chico que hablaba muy rápido parecía no querer parar y sin duda no lo hubiera hecho de no ser, por un beso en el dedo que tenía sobre los labios de Hanabi, ella sonrió con picardía.

Suficiente aliciente como para que a Konohamaru olvidara de que estaba hablando, de hecho se le olvido como hablar del todo.

-De acuerdo saldré contigo… -dijo la preciosa Hyuga - ¡pero tendrás que prometerme dos cosas! La primera es: ¡jamás espiarme de nuevo mientras me cambio de ropa!- Konohamaru asintió presurosamente y tan enérgicamente como pudo con un sí de su cabeza que parecía rebotar en la nada- la segunda es que… bueno… la segunda que tendrás que mirarme a los ojos cuando hablemos- Konohamaru asintió nuevamente.

-¡Prométeme que saldrás conmigo! Y si no estamos hablando en ese momento no me mataras por ser distraído por tus… bueno tus otros atributos -dijo sonrojado- ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no quiero que me mates solo… solo… entiende que no es lo único que me gusta de ti pero me atrae y yo…yo….

Hanabi se acercó a él, con una dulce y coqueta mirada en sus ojos, sonreía tentadoramente, Konohamaru sentía un calorcito subiendo por sus mejillas, la suave respiración de la chica invadía su espacio personal. De pronto Konohamaru se sentía atrapado por una fuerza magnética poderosa y sin darse bien cuenta de cómo estaba calculando como evitar que su nariz y la de ella chocaran medio segundo antes de sentir la ternura de un par de labios rosas

Hanabi, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar en su primer beso, algo tan dulce y romántico y que de un modo u otro se daba de una manera muy natural, (la chica puso sus manos que por algún motivo desconocido parecían temblar un poco), sobre los hombros de Konohamaru y este la apretó suavemente en un abrazo cálido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata entre tanto a esa hora de la tarde había salido a comprar cosas del mandado ya que por algún motivo, ni Mina y ni Midory habían regresado.

Pero ni Naruto, ni Konohamaru se habían quedado el dinero del mandado así que cuando Hinata llego a la tienda se encontró con que el tendero estaba ya arreglando las cosas en una caja y un mandadero se acercaba con su bicicleta para llevarlas a la mansión Hyuga.

-Entonces las chicas me dijeron que pusiera todo para llevar a su casa que tenían algunos pendientes y no podían regresar en ese momento- explicó el tendero a Hinata en lo que parecía el fin de una plática de varios minutos

-¡Ya veo! entonces me regresaré a casa, con permiso- contestó Hinata pero en ese momento justo cuando salía, se topó de frente con Naruto, él había estado esperando la oportunidad, sabía ya lo que quería decirle pero no había encontrado la forma de sacarla de su casa o el cómo alejarla de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, así que espiaba la casa, con el único propósito de encontrar la oportunidad perfecta.

-Na…Naruto kun ….aaaa…eto..aa…hola – Hinata estaba toda sonrojada sus dedos jugaban uno con el otro con verdadero nerviosismo, su rodillas se juntaron en una pose tímida que evitaba que se desmayara de gusto con solo haber tropezado con él.

Por primera vez para el joven Uzumaki, todo eso tuvo un obvio significado y una sonrisa confiada apareció en su rostro.

Tomó a Hinata de la mano lo cual casi provoca que se desmayara, Naruto sabía que incluso podría perder el sentido si a eso agregaba algo mas, así que le hizo una seña con la cabeza y la jaló obligándole a seguirle, caminando con cada paso cada vez más rápido, hasta el punto en que ambos estaban corriendo, saltando de techo en techo, luego de rama en rama hasta llegar a una en particular, una rama muy gruesa y alta desde la que se podía ver una bellísima cascada y una puesta de sol, que dramáticamente comenzaba a tornar el azul del cielo en tonos rojizos y naranjas .

-Na…Naruto kun… aahhh… etto ¿porque vinimos aquí?- dijo finalmente Hinata tras un prolongado silencio.

-Quería que vieras el atardecer conmigo, ¿no quieres?- pregunto Naruto

-¡Haaai! y…y… es precioso la verdad – Hinata sin embargo solo podía ver la cara de Naruto, millones de preguntas surgían en su mente

-La verdad me tope con una chica hace algún rato- advirtió mintiendo con habilidad, y estuve hablando con ella, creo se llama Midory

Hinata se quería morir, realmente Midory había ido a contarle todo a Naruto , y ahora él venía seguramente a romper su corazón diciendo que él no estaba interesado en ella

-La verdad –dijo ya con tono más serio y esta vez sin mentir- algo que me quedo muy claro es que, soy un tarado cegatón que no puede ver una preciosísima chica, dulce y tierna, ni aunque se pare enfrente…yo… ¿Hinata te gusto? Dime la verdad

El rostro del rubio era serio y Hinata sentía que se desvanecería, pero algo en su interior le decía que si echaba a perder esta oportunidad, sus sueños con Naruto podrían esfumarse para siempre así que respiro profundo, su sonrojadisimo rostro mostraba sus ojitos cerrados mientras trataba de darse ánimos para contestar

-Naruto kun …- dijo con voz serena , más de lo que jamás había podido lograr frente a él, pero la respuesta que diría la había dicho tantas veces en sueños , que prácticamente se la sabía de memoria, esa confesión la había practicado en secreto tantas veces antes – yo te quiero desde que era pequeña, te quiero desde que te vi en la academia, hubiera deseado tantas veces abrazarte cuando te he visto , solo y triste y no lo hice , porque con solo acercarme a ti, siento que me paralizo y no puedo más que mirarte, desearte, amarte y yoo…yo…

Hinata sintió que la mano de Naruto levantaba su barbilla y sus ojos azules se perdían en ese par de luceros abrillantados de lágrimas que eran sus bellos ojos atemorizados, entonces sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

Hinata sintió que aquel beso era aún más bello que en sus sueños, porque este se lo daban despierta , ni más ni menos que la persona que amaba, su primer beso, sus manos acariciaron las mejillas de Naruto, mientras que con su delicada mano derecha dejo explorar sus dedos entre la espesa cabellera rubia .

Naruto entre tanto aprovechó para abrazarla muy cerca suyo. La romántica escena se enmarcaba con aquella puesta de sol espectacular y deslumbrante que pintaba todo de dramáticos tonos carmesí y dorados

Cuando se separaron, tomaron aire un segundo y luego sus miradas se encontraron.

-Soy tan ciego que no pude verlo por mi mismo… tenían que hacerme notar que la felicidad me rondaba- dijo Naruto al oído de Hinata mientras una lagrima se le escapaba a ella de sus hermosos ojos-shhh sin lagrimas –dijo él limpiando la lagrima que surcaba sus mejillas - me gustas más cuando tu carita sonríe… además quiero que todos vean que pudo hacer que mi novia sonría siempre ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó el rubio

-Hai- asintió Hinata y sin embargo seguía sonrojada y conmovida no podía detener sus lagrimas aunque sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa dulce, que Naruto tomo en un beso aun más profundo.

Fin……

bueno no es el fin pero si quieres un final lait , son lemon bueno….. jejejej creo que hasta aquí debes leer pero si quieres ver lo que paso después , solo te advierto es nc17 y con eso estas advertido jjijiji

De aquella declaración habían pasado un mes Konohamaru sacaba a Hanabi de su casa casi a escondidas con un pretexto u otro para ir a pasearse, Naruto pasaba a veces por Hinata a su casa y otras la esperaba a una esquina dos cuadras de distancia, de una u otra forma, si bien Konohamaru y Hanabi aun no levantaban sospechas, definitivamente Neji y Hiashi ya presentían que aquel nuevo afán de Naruto por frecuentar a Hinata, tenía un trasfondo romántico.

Si bien Hiashi aun no le daba a esto peso suficiente, Neji ya se había encargado de advertirle a Naruto que si él le arrancaba el corazón a su prima, él le arrancaría a Naruto algo más, con lo que se aseguraría que el rubio no tuviera ya motivos para buscarse una pareja.

Naruto pese a la dura advertencia del Hyuga no lo tomó a mal, pensó que todo aquello eran simplemente celos sobre protectores de hermano mayor por parte de Neji, sin embargo le dejo claro que las cosas iban muy en serio con Hinata y que su encaprichamiento romántico con Sakura había quedado ya muy atrás.

Aquel día Naruto llevó a Hinata algo más lejos que de costumbre había estado ahorrando y planeando las cosas con cuidado, demasiado cuidadosamente, tan era así que había convencido a Hinata para decir que se iría con Kiba y con Shino un par de días a entrenar. Lo cual no extraño a nadie, ellos ciertamente irían pero Naruto les había ido a decir que Hinata , no podía ir por que debía atender asuntos familiares, y dado que el clan Hyuga era uno de los más estrictos y ocasionalmente pasaban cosas así, los compañeros de Hinata se fueron sin sospechar nada.

-Naruto kun… etto..aa… ¿a dónde vamos? -Preguntó la sonrojada chica que había empacado una muda de ropa, tal como él lo había pedido, Naruto sonrió y apretó su mano

-¡Ya verás! será un lugar realmente lindo, estuve ahorrando, pero te lo mereces dijo besándola devotamente

-Mmhmhmm..Hinata... ¡te quiero! ¡Te quiero aun más por lo que has esperado por mí!, ya quiero que lleguemos a donde te llevo amor.- dijo abrazándose de ella

-Si yo también yo... no sabes cuánto te quiero Naruto-kun

-Bueno si esta es una competencia esta vez te lo voy a demostrar a mi manera- dijo el rubio riendo y acariciando sus largos cabellos

Hinata sonrió y recordó momentos del pasado que ya había vivido con Naruto, cosas que le habían vuelto loca

Como su primera cita formal en un día de campo  
...

Flash back

-¿Dónde estamos… Naruto-kun?

-Es mi lugar secreto, nuestro lugar secreto –rectificó pronto él - solo yo sé llegar y pronto podrás hacerlo tú también- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Hablaron por cerca de dos horas, y el tiempo se les había hecho corto. Habían comido, habían tendido a sus pies un mantel enorme que les servía para ese improvisado picnic, todo era simplemente perfecto:

-Así que, te gusto mucho…- dijo él, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en los labios.

-Si… desde hace mucho, pero te fuiste y no volviste hasta hace poco – Naruto tomó entonces su mano besándole

-Creo que si ahora tenemos una oportunidad no deberíamos desperdiciarla. Te lo digo en serio Hinata yo quiero una relación seria contigo, ¡te amo!

-Yo también te amo –contestó ella besándose con él, Naruto aprovechó esto y suavemente la empujo hacia atrás quedando ella recostada sobre el mantel bajo el cuerpo de Naruto, el rubio tomó con sus dedos un poco de miel de un frasco luego dejo caer un par de gotas en los labios de ella y los lamió.

El rubio vio entonces los labios entreabiertos y metió suavemente sus dedos y Hinata comenzó a chuparlos, mientras el rubio la miraba como fascinado e imaginaba perversas intenciones para con esa boquita.

-Mi amor… cuando te haga mía mi cielo, te juro que va a ser uno de los momentos más dulces de tu vida y la mía. -Dijo sacando finalmente sus dedos para aprovechar esa boquita y probar con su lengua los residuos de miel.

El beso terminó y Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y seria.

-Este… pero… para… para eso tendremos que esperar un poco -dijo Hinata con el mismo tono serio y temeroso.

-¡Claro! -dijo Naruto en tono bromista - ¡como 15 min!

-No… más bien como un mes-dijo ella demasiado roja- yo he soñado tanto con esto que quiero que sea algo especial, de lo que estés seguro, sin arrepentimientos después, yo solo quiero estar contigo pero no creo que este bien hacerlo en la primera cita, no estoy lista – sus ojitos demostraban cierto temor y Naruto se detuvo la beso de nuevo y sonrió

-En un mes haré que te sientas segura y confiada conmigo ¡voy a demostrarte que no tendremos de que arrepentirnos Hinata!  
...

...  
Fin del flash back

Y ahora un mes después de toda eso. Ella finalmente había comprobado que el amor de Naruto era sincero, limpio...

- mmm… tal vez –pensó ella con las mejillas coloreadas - demasiado candente pero algo era seguro -de eso no tenía duda.

Naruto si la ama y a lo largo de un mes de anhelos de razonamientos y otras muchas cosas Hinata estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él en un 100 %

Naruto había llegado a una conclusión. Que era obvia después de; ese maravilloso mes juntos, él también amaba a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas. Era un amor más allá de lo físico, y más importante que un mero sentimiento de compañía o de placentero manoseo. Sentía deseo, pasión, amor deseaba estar con ella aun si no había sexo entre ellos. Y de algún modo al completar el mes Naruto había demostrado parte de esos mismos sentimientos.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una posada Naruto había reservado una habitación de lujo con sus ahorros de un mes y aunque quien atendía el establecimiento miraba a la pareja de forma sospechosa las reservaciones se habían hecho por correo y pagado con anticipación así que no pudo más que callarse.

Hinata nerviosa y sonrojada miraba al suelo algo temerosa, pero Naruto no le dio importancia a aquel hombre y tomando a Hinata de la mano se la llevó fuera de la posada un minuto.

Entonces teniendo total cuidado para no despertar sospechas de parte de su novia, Naruto se adelanto un poco y haciendo un rápido sello creó un clon que se adelanto a la habitación para preparar varias cosas, de modo que todo fuera perfecto llevando consigo varias cosas que Naruto le había dado un maletín

Quería disfrutar de todas las bondades del lugar, caminaron juntos por los extensos jardines antes de disfrutar de las aguas termales, que para decepción de Naruto había de ser por separado dado que los baños de hombres y mujeres estaban divididos por una enorme pared de roca en medio de ambas.

Naruto se reencontró con Hinata y se la llevo finalmente a su habitación el abrió la perta y la cargo solo para cruzar el umbral para Hinata era una acción romántica y tierna como la de los recién casado aunque ellos no lo estaban, era el simbolismo de un nuevo nivel en sus vidas. El que se esforzara así por ella la conmovía aunque no podía evitar pensar que no saldría de la habitación siendo aun virgen pero cuando vio aquel lugar no pudo evitar mencionarlo

-Oh… Naruto kun… ¡Es un lugar tan bello!

-¡Quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti! –Contestó él con sencillez - se que este día te causa mucha ilusión, y quiero que cuando lo recuerdes sientas una inmensa felicidad en tu interior mi vida- le susurró al oído con una voz erótica y seductora.

Para Naruto esto era un sueño hecho realidad, su Hinata finalmente suya. Había valido un mes de sueldo por la noche y los dos días que había alquilado, pero los valía por completo la habitación era espaciosa como un departamento, tenía una pequeña cocina y un comedor una salita y dos puertas, una al baño que tenia regadera y otra a la recamara, tenía su propio jacuzzi grande como una piscina, lo bastante grande para los dos, donde lleno de pequeños platitos verdes con formas de hojas acuáticas que flotaban con un velita encima

Hinata lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos aun no había empezado a hacerle el amor y ya sentía que aquello era mágico

-Te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Naruto la abrazo muy fuerte y levantó su barbilla con una mano para limpiar sus ojos, luego la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta donde estaba la mesita para dos, le acomodo el asiento antes de sentarse y destapo un rico platillo de ramen con trocitos de langosta.

Al menos el equivalente para Naruto de una cena lujosa

Naruto estaba sentado a al lado de ella y le hablaba bajito al oído se había sentado muy junto a ella y con el tenedor le daba pequeños bocados en la boca, entre un bocado y otro lo besaba en el cuello en las mejillas y la ojiblanca lo imitaba haciendo lo mismo por él, hasta que se acabo la langosta y el ramen.

-Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo… esto es aun mejor que mis más bellos sueños

Ella sonreía con la mirada dilatada, se abrazo a él y escuchaba el latir del corazón de Naruto seguro y sin embargo cada vez más acelerado, sabía que en verdad se esforzaba para que esto no fuera brusco y repentino sino una; seducción gradual.

Naruto sonrió a su vez, él siempre cumplía sus promesas y aún cuando ella lo ignoraba, él tenía una promesa que cumplirle; hacer que su realidad fuera mejor que sus sueños hacia un mes cuando durmió con ella sin ella ser consciente de ello que se lo había prometido

Y Hinata caía en esa seducción cada vez más, una de las manos del rubio tomó la de ella y dejó que sus dedos juguetearan con los de Hinata que se acariciaran que se buscaran entre tanto sus labios se posesionaron de los de su novia y su lengua jugó a explorar esa boca con lujo de detalle, con cuidado y maestría. Finalmente Naruto tomó en sus brazos a Hinata y lo llevo a la habitación.

A Hinata ya no le importaba, ni se acordaba de sus temores ni dudas, sabía que lo que fuera que sucediera, sería quizás uno de los momentos más perfectos de su vida.

En el cuarto tenían un candelabro de velas que lo iluminaban todo tenuemente, y las cortinas cerradas daba la impresión de que hubiera anochecido y estuvieran a media luz en el piso había una alfombra hermosa y en la cama mullidos y variados cojines que parecían estar cubiertos de pétalos de rosas blancas junto a la cama había una mesilla redonda con varias cosas en sima

Naruto deposito a Hinata sobre una cama circular, y la beso en los labios

-No tengas cuidado amor, no haré nada que te lastime - Dijo besándole su cuello, su boca chupó con gusto su cuello haciendo gemir suavemente a la joven Hyuga él acariciaba sus cabellos, y ella con una de sus manos se aferraba a la sabana, algo nerviosa.

-Na... Na... Naruto-kun estoy nerviosa sé que no debería pero nunca lo he hecho y ¿si me equivoco? ¿Si no lo hago bien? Podría estropearlo y no quiero

Las temerosas palabras de Hinata y sus sonrojadas mejillas le recordaban a Naruto lo tímida que era su novia

-No hay forma de que estropees el amor, mi vida, no se puede, no importa si nunca lo has hecho solo déjate llevar por mi y por tu instinto todo estará muy bien, todo. Yo te cuidare muy bien esta noche y todas las que faltan en nuestras vidas... si tú así lo quieres.

-Sí, sí quiero -dijo besando a Naruto en la mejilla y dejando que su otra mano acariciara esa otra mejilla tentadora.

Naruto desvestía lentamente a su nerviosa novia, sus manos estaban calientes, le parecía que la sangre le hervía. Acarició con cuidado el vientre plano y sensual, y esos pechos firmes. Repitió una y otra vez esas caricias haciendo que el cuerpo junto a él se calentara y suspiraba.

-Hinata –dijo tomando su mano- y guiándola para que abriera del mismo modo la parte superior de su ropa- Hinata pasó saliva y comenzó a desvestirlo. Metió sus manos y encontraron el firme torso del rubio y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a recorrerlo con sus manos, sentía mucho deseo, algo de miedo de estropearlo, y más que nada curiosidad.

Sintió como sus manos y las de Naruto danzaban solas sobre sus cuerpos, y sentía un poco de aprensión cuando sin darse cuenta bien de cómo lo había hecho cayó al suelo la parte de ropa que había desabrochado. De algún modo también esa prenda había desaparecido de ella y no sabía bien ni como.

Naruto se inclinó sobre ella murmurando

-Lo haces muy bien, mi amor, demasiado bien pero hay que dejar a tras esa pequeña sensación de tensión –añadió él besándola en la frente – vamos a jugar un pequeño jueguito y consiste en que todo lo que yo haga contigo lo harás tu conmigo después, solo que en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo que tú quieras… si, ¿quieres?

La Hyuga asintió con una mirada inocente que hacía que Naruto se desesperara en deseo de poseerla pero si algo había servido un mes de espera , era para ayudarle hacer paciente ante su propio ímpetu.

Así que se sentó y tomo algo de la mesita

-¿Qué es eso Naruto kun? -era una especie de plumero muy suave y pequeño, lo hundió en un platito que tenía una especie de talco, y casi con malicia empezó a sacudir el cuerpo de Hinata con el plumero, lo hacía de tal forma que esparcía una capa de ese polvo sobre ella, y Hinata se excitaba y se movía inquieta su rostro se hallaba decorado por una sonrisa cada vez mas juguetona que Naruto encontró adorable y divertida

-¿Sabes? viajar dos años y medio con un sabio pervertido, que hace investigaciones indecentes, te enseña algunas cosas – la sonrisa de Naruto se amplió un poco más, a sus quince años había estado ya en varias sex-shop y sabía bien lo que vendía y como usarlo, ero sennin investigaba allí seguido para que los personajes de sus novelas tuvieran variedad en sus acciones

Naruto se inclinó y con su lengua empezó a levantar el fino polvillo que sabía a dulce de frutas – Hinata se inquieto y empezó a moverse más y más ahora sí que se agarraba de las sabanas y gemía cada vez más fuerte y más excitada.

Su espalda sentía los pétalos como pequeñas caricias individuales que la enloquecían mientras que la lengua de Naruto empezaba a hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara sus pezones se endurecieran y cierta cálida humedad entre sus piernas la enloquecía cada vez más, hasta ese momento, esas partes suyas... contra todo pronóstico imaginable había recibido menos atención que el resto de su cuerpo.

-Naruto… que rico, mas...dame mas... quiero sentirte aún más.- pero Naruto parecía evitar apropósito los endurecidos pezones... aunque tras esa dulce suplica empezó a llenarlos de talco haciendo cosquillitas con el plumero y luego a chupar el dulce pulverizado que parecía talco, este hacia una pequeña reacción calentando aun más la zona que cubría de saliva-haaaaaaaaaa siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii así

Pero Naruto se detuvo después de un largo suspiro de su novia y le dedico un excepcional beso en los labios, en las mejillas y cuando llego a su oído murmuro:

-Tu turno bebe

Naruto tomó a Hinata de la cintura y se giró en la cama dejándola sentadita en sus caderas, con una pierna a cada lado de Naruto, Hinata se incorporó y al hacerlo pudo sentir la erección de Naruto presionándola entre sus piernas separada apenas por las telas del pantalón de ambos, iba a tomar el pequeño sacudidor para jugar pero al inclinarse sintió un roce delicioso Hinata cerró los ojos y empezó a mover sus caderas dejándose guiar solo por lo la sensación, incrementando cada vez más el movimiento ...-

-Naruto amor esto se siente bien se siente bien amor.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhh si...si mi vida que instinto tienes mi amor...aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh- Naruto suspiraba y trataba de controlarse pero era cada vez más y más difícil lo que Hinata estaba haciendo lo estaba enloqueciendo, así que de pronto la detuvo con sus manos y le giro de nuevo dejándola debajo de él y con cuidado le bajo los pantalones, hasta sacárselos.

Hinata se sintió de pronto algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila Hinata tranquila relájate y disfrútalo ¿sí?- dijo besándolo en la boca apasionadamente y luego bajo besando y lamiendo cada parte de su pecho, su torso y así como también su ombligo, jugó en el, hasta que ella empezó a gemir y a reír sin control tenía cosquillas. Naruto aprovechó para bajar hasta su sexo y empezó a darle a Hinata una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, dedicando de cuando en cuando una mirada a la forma en que se remolinaba en la cama.

-Naruto, ¿Naruto qué haces? ¿Qué es...?

-Tranquila amor vas a empezar a sentir mis dedos dentro de ti, te va ir doliendo un poquito pero se te pasara lo prometo lo haré con cuidado. No quiero que sientas demasiado dolor cuando ocurra Hinata

Naruto metió un dedo dentro de ella y Hinata cerró los ojos soltando una pequeña lágrima de dolor y al mismo tiempo de ilusión, Naruto lo iba a hacer, le iba a robar su virginidad y ya estaba empezando con los preparativos

-Shhhhhhhh chiquita, tranquila -dijo y al cabo de un rato de preparativo

-Eso es ya está listo- dijo desacomodándose un segundo y poniéndose de pie para ver la carita de puchero que hacia Hinata demasiado excitada y deseosa. Naruto sonrió y se quito el pantalón que traía quedando desnudo ante sus ojos y se acostó junto a ella, la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

-Tranquila amor enreda tus brazos a mi cuello y no te sueltes mi vida, te voy a cuidar bien ya verás- después de decir esto empezó a penetrarla inquietando a la Hyuga, Naruto se detuvo y espero a que se acostumbrara un poco, un hilillo de sangre brotaba entre sus piernas por tal intrusión pero a Hinata ya no le importaba solo quería que Naruto estuviera finalmente dentro de ella, el rubio empujó poco a poco y calmaba a besos a su novia hasta que finalmente estaba a dentro en su totalidad. Tomo poco a poco un ritmo dentro de ella cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

Pronto sentían que la pasión de ambos los inundaba en un momento de íntimo e infinito placer

-¿Eres feliz Hinata? ¿Me quieres amor?- le preguntó Naruto en medio de un frenesí de pasión

–Sí, si te quiero te quiero con toda mi alma, te quiero dentro de mi siempre quiero ser tuya siempre... amor, te quiero, te amo, Naruto kun... con esas últimas palabras Naruto inundó el interior de ella y cayó rendido en el final de un dulce orgasmo.

Poco a poco se fueron desacoplando y ella pudo sentir como Naruto le abrazaba protectoramente, besando su frente y acariciando su cuerpo el cual cubrió con una de las sabanas

-Lamento que sangraras, no quería que te lastimaras.- dijo el rubio un tanto preocupado.

-No importa es que… no sabía que fuera tan grande. -Dijo con una sonrisa escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Naruto - ¿Vamos a estar siempre juntos ahora verdad que si Naruto?

Naruto sonrió mientras asentía

-Estaremos juntos mi amor, siempre juntos para verte a diario, para vivir a tu lado , para espiar tus sueños

-¿Espiar mis sueños? ¿Para qué?- dijo Hinata con inocencia

-Para cumplirlos todos quiero ser tu pervertido espía para una eternidad-dijo sonriendo antes de quedarse dormido junto con ella en sus brazos

Aunque en aquel contexto, aquellas palabras le parecieron a Hinata, nada más que una dulce promesa de eterno amor

Fin


End file.
